


Wish Upon A Rainbow Bridge.

by Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel



Series: Moonstone Chronicles [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Arguments, Faries, Fluff, Ghosts, Loki - Freeform, Loki Needs a Hug, LokixOFC - Freeform, Magic, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, OFC - Freeform, OFC takes no shit, OMC - Freeform, Parties, Sass, Siblings, Stabbing, Swearing, Thor - Freeform, Warriors Three - Freeform, Will Add As Needed, asguard, fairytales - Freeform, friendships, mentions of under age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel/pseuds/Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human who has a secret heritage she doesn't know about finds herself on the magical world of Asgard!<br/>Emma Shaw comes across gods, ghosts and magic, on top of that there is a creature trying to destroy Asgard and all of the inhabitance! Finding herself stuck between two worlds and a war on a scale never seen before in all of the nine realms, will Emma use her new found gifts or will she carry on hiding them from everyone at the risk of the balance of the nine realms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment if you like. Spelling mistakes are welcomed so I can change them :)  
> Love  
> Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel xoxo

They were in the middle of nowhere at night!  
Jacob was sitting in the passenger seat of the stranded car and was arguing with Elizabeth over the Sat-Nav. Emma was tucked up in the back under her blanket with her earphones in at full blast trying to block out the arguing.  
"Just ring the AA!"Jacob yelled at his mother.  
"That's for a breakdown! We're lost!" She retaliated.  
"So?"  
"Shut up!" Emma shouted with frustration, "I've got an actual, non satellite based, map." She glared at her older broth and mum from the back and leaned forward turning her music off. "All you need to do is turn left her then carry on down the road until we see the crossroads again." She sat back sighing, enjoying the silence and watched the scenery go by as they drove down the bumpy road. She looked up as she saw the clouds stir.  
"Um, mum. The clouds look like there's going to be a...!" her sentence was cut short as a blast of bright rainbow light seemed to pull her out of the car, crushing her lungs and blocking her from breathing.

After what felt like five hours but was more like five seconds she landed. Taking in a deep breath and leaning on something solid until her head stopped spinning. Looking around she saw she was leaning against a golden pillar in a dome full of shimmering gold. I giant sword was in the middle of a raise platform in the middle with a man in gold armour and gold eyes set in beautiful brown skin.  
Her Mum and Jacob were there to but there was no car.  
"That wasn't on the map. Was it?" Jacob asked her.  
"Yes! I drove us here because I didn't want to go home to my bed and WiFi." She sneered righting herself and noticing the three men standing in the entrance to the dome, behind them what looked like a glass rainbow. The oldest had white hair and a golden eye patch and seemed to be the most important. Emma noticed despite his evident age her was standing very straight emitting and air of importance and control. The second man had a soft smile on his face and looked like Barbie if she was a man and had muscles, finally the last man looked the youngest but seemed the most uninterested in the three people in front of them. All of them seemed to be wearing grand armour and cloaks and she saw the hamor in Barbie's hand.  
"Welcome back home Elizabeth!" The old man stepped forward to stand in front of Emma's mum.  
"This was unexpected, Odin." She replied slightly frostily.  
"Where are we? Who are you? AND WHAT THE HECK?" Jacob shouted the last bit looking pale.  
"Jacob!" Elizabeth hissed, "sorry but this is unexpected." She forced a smile on her face.  
"Who are the young people who accompany you, Elizabeth?" The blonde stepped forward and smiled at Emma and Jacob.  
"These are my children, Jacob who's 23 and Emma who's 18. Guys this is Odin and this is Thor and that there is Loki."  
"Loki who tried to enslave the human race Loki?" Jacob gasped wide-mouthed at Loki.  
the dark haired man grumbled something unintelligible looking at his feet.  
Odin snapped Emma out of her wonder by stepping in front of Loki and touched her shoulder, causing her to flinch.  
"I'm sorry. Please this way." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. 

Odin and Elizabeth lead the way with Jacob and Thor talking animatedly about working out and general things that Emma didn't partake in because they evolved effort. Loki lagged behind with Emma awkwardly next to him looking over into the inky abyss below them.  
"What's that?" She asked him.  
"Aren't you going to ask where we are first?"  
"Well, we are on a strange planet and you and Thor, who is are Asgaurdians, are here so my guess is Asguard."  
"That's actually correct!" Loki seemed shocked and rather taken a back.  
"So what's below us?" She asked the taller man for the second time.  
"That is what you might refer to as the fabric of space, except it is less like a fabric and more like a liquid. It expands and connects to different realms and some other, undetectable, realms."  
"I read about realms. Can't remember much about them now."  
"Here we are!" Odin called over to the other four.  
"You'll want to hold on tight." Loki whispered in Emma's ear putting an arm around her waist and tightly. Another lung crushing transportation later and they were standing in a enormous hall covered in gold and other precious metals. Jacob wobbled and fell as Loki released Emma who was chocking back a laugh at the fact her brother had fallen flat on his face. Thor helped him up.  
Odin walked up some stairs and sat in what looked like a solid gold throne, which didn't look comfortable at all!  
"Children I am sure you will have some questions about where you are and why so I will take the burden from your mother and tell you myself." Odin began looking at Elizabeth who was pulling the sleeves of her jumper down and messing with the hem.  
"You mother was a citizen of Asguard but ran into some trouble which I shall not disclose. She ran to earth and took a potion to turn her body, while on earth, to a Midguardians rate of ageing! We have been trying to get her back but she has been around humans and it wasn't safe. Just now was the only sensible time to do so."  
Jacob looked blankly at his sister for clarification.  
"Mum ran to earth, took a potion that turns her into a human on earth but returns her to an Asguardian when she's here, had us and now we're here." she explained.  
"Why have you brought me back?" Elizabeth asked Odin.  
"It was safe for you to return and since you are Asguardian there is a possibility that your children could have Asir traits." Odin explained  
"I was happy on earth and so what if they have special abilities, they wouldn't put anyone in danger."  
"Wait we have super powers!" Jacob asked excitedly.  
"Maybe." Emma explained stepping closer to her family. "Assuming we have enhanced abilities, wouldn't they have shown themselves by now. I mean, increased strength and stamina and maybe quicker healing are biological so we would've notice by now."  
"Maybe not. I myself am gifted in the art of magic so you might not have got the general things you describe, you could have magic or some other ability that will only show itself in Asguard." Loki explained, "In that case it would mean that you would need to stay here for a period of time to let these gifts emerge and then a longer time to control and use this ability safely." He continued. As he spoke he used his hands an become animated stepping forward and standing opposite Thor on the steps.  
"That's presuming we have anything at all. We could be perfectly normal humans." Emma tucked some of her hazel hair behind her ear.  
"Well we do not need to worry about that now! I shall show you three to your rooms." Thor stepped down and towards the giant oak doors in time for the guards to open them. The three followed him down various corridors until they reached a heavy looking wooden door.  
"I am sorry Emma but this will be your room, which is further away from the others."  
"It's aright." She shrugged and walked into the room closing the door as her mother and brother walked further down the hall.  
She walked past the king sized bed running her hand over the expensive, silk fabric of the bed sheets. Wandering into the grand marble bathroom she looked at the bath tub that could fit at least three people in it! Walking back into the main bedroom she sat tentatively on the corner of the bed as the weight of her situation hit her. Her mum was the same race as Thor who saved the world and Loki who endangered it. Herself and her brother could have special traits, but then again might not. They don't know how long they were going to be here. but they probably wouldn't be back in a week in time for her concert! She grumbled at the last part because she had saved up for months and waited online for those tickets for ages and now she was going to miss it, all because she would be stuck in the golden palace of Asguard.  
She walked over to the huge wardrobe and opened it to reveal tens of dresses and skirts and expensive looking cloaks. She dug through and found a few comfy looking leather trousers, maybe breaches, she didn't know! A few shirts were there as well as some leather boots.  
"These are all in my size. What the fuck!" She muttered shaking her head and closing the door quickly. there was a little wooden cube on a table next to the bed so being the curious person she is she picked it up expecting it to be a box but instead it showed her the time!  
"11:38 pm." She muttered reading out the time. She walked over to the window and pushed the thick curtains to the side and looked out of the window. The sky was black as coal with thousands of twinkling stars and to her surprise four moons! She shut the curtains and stepped back slowly sinking into the plush sofa to the side. She sat there for a few minutes before slowly slipping into a deep sleep.

 

Emma woke up and was startled when she woke. It took her a couple of minutes to remember the eventful day before. She tapped the wooden cube to see the time and it read 6:45 am. Her body was still in school mode and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so she got up and turned the taps on for a warm bath. If she was going to be here for a bit she might as well get comfortable, right! As the bath was filling up she dug out a pair of brown breaches and a cream shirt. She placed them on the bed then entered the bathroom which was a bit steamy. Emma turned off the taps and dug around for a couple of towels and shampoo and conditioner. In a small cupboard she dug out something that resembled the hair products she needed, then stripped and sunk into the bath letting the warm water relax her muscles.  
She washed her hair then got out and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her she went back to get the clothes.  
"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed clutching the towel to her body as she saw a girl who looked a similar age, or Asguardian equivalent, to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked still startled by this strange girl in her rooms.  
"My name is Lois and I've been given the role as your personal servant for your time here." Lois smiled softly and laid the fresh bed sheets out and smoothed them out. Lois was the same height as her but she had bright blue eyes and a natural flush in her cheeks. Her blonde hair was pulled out of her face in contrast to Emma's brown eyes and messy semi-dry hair which was a bit of a mess.  
"I understand it's uncomfortable for you my being here. I'll wait outside till you are ready them I shall escort you to the hall for breakfast." Lois smiled then left the room.  
Emma quickly changed and dried her hair roughly and pulled on some boots and left the room to see Lois outside, as promised, in her light blue dress.  
"Ready?" She asked softly.  
"Yeah." Emma shrugged following her down the weaving corridors. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence they reached to another pair of oak door and the guards opened them.  
"I shall see you this evening to help you get ready for dinner." Lois said then departed as Emma walked into the hall. I wasn't as grand as the other rooms she'd seen but she preferred this one, it had character and a rustic feel unlike the others due to the sheer amount of wood. She carefully approached the long wooden table which had various people as well as Thor, Loki, Odin and her family. Thor was with three other men and a dark haired woman, Jacob was with them and they were again discussing sports and she heard the odd thing of fighting but she ignored it. There was a spare chair near the end so she sat there and quietly grabbed a piece of toast and some jam. She was picking at the toast when Loki sat down next to her.  
"How did you sleep?" Loki asked biting into an apple.  
"OK, I guess. I sleep better in my own bed." She shrugged  
"I understand that very well. I found you a book in your native language about the nine realms. You don't have to read it but it you want to you can." He smiled passing her a heavy leather bound book. Emma was gob-smacked. "You really didn't have to!"  
"I wanted to. Jacob and Thor are bonding over sport and you seemed vaguely interested in the geography of the nine realms, so here you go. it's from the library." Loki explained.  
"First you need to show me the library and secondly are you suggesting you want to 'bond' as you put it?" Emma quizzed.  
"I was mealy stating a fact about our brothers and I doubt you would be interested in what I do to pass my time." Loki finished the apple and placed it on his plate.  
"You haven't told me what you do to pass the time." Emma raised one eyebrow challenging him subtly as she took another piece of toast.  
"It is boring really." Loki smirked, he wasn't used to being challenged and he was liking it.  
"I was mealy stating a fact." Emma mocked as she spread the jam over her toast. "You met me yesterday so you don't know what I find interesting. For all you know I might be interested."  
"Are you challenging me Miss Emma Shaw?" Loki turned in his seat to face to spirited girl completely captivated by this argument.  
"I am wondering what what you do. Its not challenging it's asking a question." She smiled.  
"You are challenging."  
"No, I think my name is Emma." The pair laughed at the exchange!  
"I spend most of my day reading and practising my magic. I can show you the library after lunch if you want." Loki offered Emma, "It would give you time to go outside and have a look out there. The sun is out and the fields where the warriors spar are normally full."  
"I tend to not do anything that evolves physical effort, that's Jacob's department."  
"You can always go and have a look. I have some odd jobs to do in my study so after lunch?"  
"After lunch." Emma smiled and left the hall to go and explore, leaving Loki completely refreshed. Maybe having some humans around wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was glaring when Emma walked out of the doors to the training fields. she stood under the shaded part and walked down the length until she saw Jacob and the blonde man from breakfast practising with swords.  
"Welcome to the fields of battle! Practise battle anyway." Thor appeared at her side.  
"Hey." She said looking around, "Who gave my brother a sword?" She laughed as he fell on his ass and the other man laughed.  
"He is willing to give it a try. You should join us!" Thor grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her over to the field. "What would you like to learn to wield?" He stood opposite her smiling.  
"Nothing?" Emma raised one eyebrow wondering if Thor just was incapable of hearing the word no.  
"I'll show you self defence then!" He proclaimed and tried to grab her. She easily slid under his legs and punched his man parts on the way threw.  
"What the hell?" She asked the demi-god who was on the ground in pain.   
"Why did you attack me?" Thor groaned standing up  
"You tried to attack me!"  
"I wanted to see what you could do." Thor explained  
"I can do that and hit you with this giant ass book if you try something like that again!"   
"Did my brother give you that book?" Thor asked taking the forgotten book from Emma's hand.  
"Yeah, he gave it me at breakfast. Why?"  
"Just very unlike my brother." Thor furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he leafed through the book. "Anyway!" He put the book down and clapped his giant hands. "Lets start with the defence."  
Over the next few hours Thor taught her basic tactics which Emma was silently sceptical of.   
"Now start from the beginning." Thor instructed her. She rolled her eyes and sighed grabbing his wrists crossing them over then spinning him round and kicked him in the knees so he was kneeling with his back to her.is how i fight and 

 

"You know, if I ever got into trouble here I would die because of the strength thing." She mentioned letting go of him and offering him a hand.  
"Wow Emma, you can do a couple of fighting things!" Jacob laughed at his sister. Emma sighed and grabbed her book and walked over to him.  
"You've been waving pointy metal around." With that she hit him with the weighty book and turned to face Thor and the other man, "That, is how I fight." And walked off.

Loki was watching from his window. Emma seemed to be uncomfortable with Thor and when she hit her brother Loki whipped a tear from his eye. He briskly walked down to the entrance of the palace from the direction of the fields!  
"Emma." He greeted her smirking at Thor as Emma walked up the steps to stand next to him.  
"Your brother doesn't take no for an answer."  
"So you hit yours instead?" Loki smiled guiding her into the castle.  
"He was being an idiot. Fucker deserved it." She grumbled the last bit scuffing her feet along the spotless corridor. "How was study stuff?"  
"Boring. I spoke to the all father about some of the details of your being here!"  
"What did he say? Does he know how long we'll be here!" Emma looked up hopefully at Loki. Deep in his stomach Loki felt sorry for the girl, she was obviously overwhelmed and was trying to cover it up with snide remarks and a smartarse attitude. He knew because he used to be like that, uncomfortable in his own skin and overshadowed.  
"The all father really only talked about your mother and brother. I'm afraid when I asked about you he wasn't sure. He didn't even remember your name." He stopped in the hall and pulled her to the side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She plastered a fake smile on her face. Loki sighed.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry about." Emma shrugged, "So, where's lunch?"

Over lunch Emma was bubbly and cheerful and chatted to Loki. Everyone ignored her like they normally ignored him until Thor decided to talk to her!  
"Miss Emma here has quite a good punch!" He exclaimed grinning at her widely for everyone to see.  
"What did you do, Thor?" The female warrior asked, "I'm Sif by the way." She smiled kindly at Emma who returned the smile.  
"I surprised the lady Emma and she bested me!"  
"What did you do?" Loki asked just as she swallowed part of her sandwich.  
"I punched him in the nut because he suddenly tried to attack me in self-defence class."   
The table burst into laughter and Emma was clapped on the back in congratulations! She blushed slightly and busied herself in eating her sandwich.  
"What did you do Loki? Magic a book an a shelf?" A fatter warrior asked with a mouthful of roast boar.  
Emma and Loki felt the other stiffen in frustration.  
"Maybe he magicked you up a sense humour!" Emma snapped at him glaring daggers at the older man and standing up, scraping her chair on the floor. The whole table went quiet!  
"Emma it's ok." Loki stood up and gently coaxed her down back into the chair.  
"It's ok Loki she is just a little spirited that is all!" The older man laughed at it in amusement.   
"Hogan, I'd stop aggravating her." Elizabeth warned and glared at her daughter to sit down, which she did.  
Slowly the conversation grew back up again.  
"You didn't have to do that." Loki softly mentioned to Emma.  
"People like that piss me off, so yes I had to."  
"I can fight my own battles!" Loki squeezed her hand in appreciation. Emma just smiled and returned the squeeze.  
Thor was having a quiet moment as Fandral and Sif were talking about a recent battle and all he could think about was the fierce girl sitting next to Loki. He looked up and saw Loki squeeze her hand and her smile. The humans had only been here for a day and a bit and Loki was already buttering up Emma. What did he want? Yes Loki was over his en-slaving the human race days but was he over turning people into beings of his bidding. Thor resolved to keep and eye on them. Jacob was nice and he was fitting in well and so was Elizabeth, it was like they'd lived her forever, but Emma was struggling a little more. Elizabeth had mentioned that she had a few friends on earth so it wouldn't be a problem about the move for Emma but that meant she was a better target for Loki.

Loki was sat at a wooden desk in the library watching as Emma scawered the shelves of books holding books in English. Compared to the giant expanse of library the English section was minuscule even though there was about five full bookcases of books.  
"Found anything yet?" He walked over to her to ask her so he wasn't making a loud noise.  
"Is there a ladder or anything to reach the higher shelves?"  
"Which book?" Loki asked  
"The one called 'anatomy of the nine realms' please." She asked pointing to a greenish brown book. Loki easily raised his arm up to grab the book smirking at the height of Emma.  
"I'm 5 foot 4! I'm tiny ok." She stuck her tongue out and sat on the opposite side of the desk to Loki and flipped to the table of contents to see what knowledge the book held.  
"I never knew there were so many creatures on Asguard!" She breathed in wonder. "This book only shows the main inhabitance of a realm not even the wildlife of the said realm. This is just, wow!" A massive smile was on her face. Loki watched, fascinated, as she read. The young Midguardian was fixated on the words in the pages and they danced the more she knew.   
"Did you know Asguardians and humans have the same organ systems and biology they just are less, squishy, than humans!" she spoke with her hands delighted at the new-found knowledge!  
"I did know actually!" Loki sassed her.  
"Let me enjoy learning!"  
"You are an academic?" This surprised Loki for some reason.  
"Yes I want to be a scientist. But I'm here so I don't know what will happen there." She looked down at the pages and turned it over.  
Lois popped her head around the corner at that point and quietly said "I'm very sorry to disturb you your highness but I need to borrow Miss Emma to help her get ready for the feast tonight."   
"See you Loki. Nice talking to you." Emma said sincerely as she got up and tidily put the book on the desk and left with Lois.

On the way to his chambers Thor jogged up and walked with Loki.  
"Brother I have seen that you have bonded with the lady Emma."  
"Yes I have." Loki responded curtly facing forward and not looking at the man who used to be his brother.  
"She really is spirited! Please don't hurt her." Loki stopped dead in his tracks at this and faced Thor.  
"Have I given you any reason to think I would want to hurt her? Just because she didn't fall at your feet like most ladies do doesn't mean I would want to hurt her! Am I not allowed friends without there being an adgender behind it?"   
"I am sorry Loki I didn't mean you ill."  
"I have things to do!" Loki spat and quickly walked to his chambers and locked the door using his magic!   
This feast will be fun he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learn a bit more about Emma. Please comment and if it's worth it kudos or bookmark :*  
> all the love  
> Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel

Jacob sat on the wooden chair sipping at his cup of water watching as Hogan devoured another goose.  
"How are you enjoying the feast?" Sif asked him.  
"It's very different to what I'm used to, but I like it, yeah." He smiled at the female warrior  
"Thor has taken quite a shine to your sister. It is delightful to see." Sif smiled turning to see the two talking next to them.  
"Makes a change! No one liked her at home."  
"I can hear you, you know." Emma shot her brother a glare, "And I was ok with that. Science was my friend!"  
"Only because you didn't have any real friends." Jacob shot back  
"Oh, and your right hand is better?" Emma raised an eyebrow in a way that could say way more than words!  
"Why would one be friend with their right hand?" Fandral asked confused. Emma chocked on her drink and Jacob face palmed. Trust Emma to land them in this situation.  
"I know but it isn't dinner conversation." Loki piped in sipping his wine and chuckling at Emma, handing her a napkin.  
"Thanks." Emma coughed. Jacob noticed Thor narrow his eyes slightly at the gesture.   
"What do you guys do besides fight each other?" Emma asked the little group.  
"We go into the village sometimes they have a market." Sif smiled, "We also go for horse rides and there is a beautiful river to have a picnic at."   
"Loki does magic!" Thandrall laughed at Loki who sat back slightly.  
"How is that funny?" Emma asked with a slight edge to her voice.  
"Magic is seen as less masculine than physical fighting. Same goes for literature and musical pursuits." Loki explained   
"Can you show us some?" Jacob asked honestly intrigue.  
"It would bore you, Jacob, for you are too hearty to enjoy such tricks!" Fandral clapped the young man on his back. As Fandral raised his cup to his mouth it turned into wine and spilt onto his trousers, defiantly staining them. Thor, Hogan and Thandrall were laughing so hard they cried and Jacob was clapping.  
"Before I get this dress in covered in wine, I'm going to move." Emma shook her head with a small smile and picked up her glass and left the table and got lost in the sea of Asguardians.  
"I will get you Loki!" Fandral hissed.  
"Of course you shall." Loki smiled and stood up and walked in a similar direction to Emma.  
"Anyway what did you do as a job back on Midguard?" Thor asked  
"I teach sport at a primary school. And run after school sessions at the high school as well."

 

Loki walked towards Emma. She was leaning on the balcony and the wind was making the light skirt move.   
"The view here at sunset is one of my favourites." Loki commented as he stood next to her.  
"The view is beautiful." She stood up straight with only her hands on the black iron   
"Why did you leave?"  
"I had my fill of stupidity. What about you?"  
"Similar reasons. Plus I don't like large groups and as you can see, there group has grown incredibly." Emma turned to see a bunch of women throwing themselves at Jacob and the male warriors.   
"Where's Thor?"   
"I am here." The deep voice rumbled from behind them.  
"Holy!" Emma jumped and put a hand over her heart.  
"I didn't mean to make you jump. I am sorry." Thor apologised as Loki laughed. "I simply came to ask if you wanted to dance since the eating part of the feast is over nearly."  
"I can't dance."   
"I can lead."   
"I don't dance." He defiantly does not hear no Emma concluded.  
"Nonsense! I shall lead!" Thor grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to the cleared area for dancing.  
Emma turned to face Loki and mouthed 'help me' before the view was obstructed by another dancing couple.  
"Put your hand on my shoulder." Thor instructed keeping hold of her right hand and putting his left hand on her hip.  
"When I said I can't dance I wasn't joking."  
"And that is why I will teach you. just let me lead." Thor smiled softly gently pushing her round the floor in time to the music. Emma looked down at their feet trying not to step on Thor's, slowly a rhythm started with a pattern forming and Emma let the music dictate her steps.   
"See. Easy." Thor praised as he twirled her around before bringing her back into the original position ready to go again.  
"You really can't hear no, can you?" Emma laughed  
"Not unless I want to."   
"You know I read that Jane made a huge breakthrough in th......."  
"We aren't, as you might phrase it, dating any more." Thor butt in.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't know."  
Thor chuckled at Emma's flustered look and slight blushing. "It is ok."   
"Do you know anything about how long we're staying here?" Emma asked hoping that Odin might've spoken to Thor more than Loki on the matter.  
"I'm afraid not. It all depends on various politics between Asguard and Midguard as well as any signs of development of gifts you and your brother might have."  
"What politics?"   
"It does not matter. I wouldn't want to bore you."  
"You cant say that! Tell me."  
"No. It would bore you and I want you to enjoy yourself."  
"I'll stop dancing."  
"Ok then."

 

"Your children seem to be settling in well." Odin commented to Elizabeth as the pair watched their children dance with each other.  
"I have spoken to Jacob this morning and he is settling in well. He is learning how to use a sword. He mentioned that he overheard Thor saying that Loki was taking a shining to Emma."  
"I was in the library this afternoon and I have indeed seen this friendship. Even thought you have only been here for a day she seems to be getting close to Loki. Thor not so much."  
"I'm happy that Emma can see past New York and make friends with Loki." Elizabeth smiled as Thor twirled Emma around.  
"Emma and Thor seem to be getting along extraordinarily well, as well, don't you think?" Odin watched the pair deep in thought. He hadn't seen his son this happy since his relationship with Jane had ended and Loki seemed to be coming out of his shell a little more with the girls presence.  
"Emma doesn't dance. I am shocked to see this!" Elizabeth commented  
"Thor does have a certain charm that can be persuasive."   
"Emma isn't one for seduction. She will only do something she wants to do. She get's her stubbornness from her father."  
"Who is the father. What is he like?" Odin enquired.  
"He's called Tyler. He looks like Emma, pale and brown hair and eyes. He is stubborn and strong willed. He tought Emma science from when she could hold things for him as he showed her. We were married but separated because it just wasn't working! His job meant he was away a lot, he works as a plane mechanic."  
"How did that effect the children?"  
"Emma was ten at the time. Jacob was fifteen. The boys weren't close but Emma was heartbroken. She holed herself in her room and didn't play with other children. She used to think he left because she wasn't smart enough."  
"Poor child! But she seems ok now."  
"Sometimes I wonder what she would be like if she had her dad. When we separated he moved to a different country and doesn't have much contact with the kids."

"Thor can we please stop."  
"Last dance, please."  
"You said that two dances ago!" Emma hissed, "I'm tired and want to go to sleep."  
"Ok, I shall escort you back to your room."  
"Thank you." Emma sighed as they left the dance floor. "Where's Loki?"   
"No idea why?" Thor felt a small pang of jealousy hit his stomach as he looked down on the short Midguardian  
"I want to say goodnight."  
"You are tired. When I see him I shall pass it on for you." The pair walked down the corridor in a comfortable silence until they reached her door.  
"Goodnight, Emma. It was a privilege to spend today with you."   
Emma blushed and looked at her hands which were twisted together.  
"Thank you. I enjoyed today." With that she disappeared into her room.  
Thor stood outside the closed door and ran a hand threw his hair and looked up. Sighing he walked towards his chambers.   
"Thor! Have you seen Emma?" Loki called walking the other way.   
"She has retired for the night. Why?"  
"I was worried that she had wandered off and got lost. I shall go a bid her goodnight."   
"Oh, no! She was extremely tired and asked me to pass on her goodnight to you if I saw you."  
Loki looked crestfallen and slightly put out. "Thank you, Thor." With that he walked off towards his chambers.

 

Emma looked in the mirror at her reflection. Light, wispy night dress hung gently from her and the window caused her hair to gently move as she had left it open to cool down. She softly walked across the lush carpet and onto the stone balcony leaning on the wrought iron rail around the edge.  
"Hey dad. I know you can't hear me. You couldn't hear me back on earth so how the hell could you hear me here. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. You would love it here, you would love the music and the people and the culture and just everything. Mum seems happy, did you know she was from here originally?" She looked down at her feet and sighed, "I love you dad. I wish you were here." With that she walked back inside and closed the giant windows and closed the curtains. She sat on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around herself. She couldn't bring herself to sleep in the bed. She pulled out her phone that she had hidden inside a jumper and shoved under the sofa. There was no signal, not surprising. She looked at her photos and clicked on the one of her and her dad the one and only time she had gone to visit him in America. It had been six years ago and her dad had sent her the picture so whatever phone she had, she downloaded it onto it so she could never loose it. She kissed the picture of the tall man who looked like her and hugged the phone to her heart and turned off the devise and replaced it under the piece of furniture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy!!!!   
> just want to say hi.   
> so yeah. Hi

"I've been stuck here for two weeks, Loki! Mum and Jacob have been allowed out into the village why can't I?" Emma was perched on a ledge she'd found just above her bed.  
"You're mother went out to meet the people she knew when she lived here."  
"And what about Jacob?"  
Loki sighed running his fingers through his hair. Cautiously he made eye contact with Emma, "Elizabeth wanted him to go with her."  
"Well that's just perfect!" Emma jumped off and headed towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Loki asked  
"Around the castle!" She snapped back slamming the door shut!   
Emma was seething. She walked past the doors to the training fields, walking out of them she sat on a bench. A group of male servants crossed her path and were heading towards a gate which she knew lead to the villages. She was wearing similar clothes as she wore comfy breaches and a shirt. She took her chance and grabbed a forgotten towel that had fallen and kept her head down letting her straight hair cover her face until she was out of the gate and on the path to the nearest village.  
"Put this on." The young man next to her at the back of the line whispered, handing her a waist coat.  
"Thanks." She whispered and quickly put it on. "Why are you helping me?"  
"I've seen you knocking around and I heard you yelling so when I saw you outside I dropped the towel to give you a chance. Lois say's you are smart so I thought you'd take the hint." He smiled at her. Emma smiled back but quickly put her head down again as they past some people on horse's.  
"My name's Luke."  
"Emma. Is Lois a friend?"  
"She's my sister's best friend so I hear everything through her."  
"What have you heard then?"  
"I couldn't possibly say it. Around these guys." He whispered the last bit even quieter than before. "This is our day off so when we get to the village there is a giant fountain in the square so meet me there thirty minutes from reaching the village. Me and some friends go and chill out down by the river and you can join. They all want to meet the fancy earth girl!  
The rest of the walk they walked in silence. It was about twenty minutes but Emma didn't mind. The Asguardian air was so clean and refreshing plus the sun felt amazing on her skin.  
"We're here. Hand me the towel then just hide behind that bush!"Luke pointed the the mass of green as he took the towel. Emma ran and hid behind the bush just in time for Luke to hand the towel into, presumably, his manager or whatever the Asguardians called them! As Luke passed the bush he winked and nodded his head in the way he was heading. Emma followed him through the bushes as quietly as she could until they reached the village square.   
Luke disappeared into the throng of people. Emma stayed in the bushes a little longer, scanning the area in case her mum or brother was there. She spied the fountain and emerged from the bushes slowly walking towards it so she didn't draw attention to herself. She didn't have any twigs or leaves in her hair so she just sat on the edge and watched as children played around it and did hand clapping songs. The sun felt amazing on her face as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back letting the warmth gently wash over her face. All around her were stalls selling home made crafts and food and material for clothes and other household things. The people were all friendly and were chatting with each other.  
"Hey. I don't think I've seen you before."   
"I'm from out of town."   
"That's a strange phrase but different places have different phrases. What your name?"  
"Mia. What about you?" Emma decided not to give her real name just in case.  
"Jonathan. I am very pleased to meet you, Mia." He picked up her hand and kissed it softly making Emma blush slightly. Jonathan was tallish, everyone seemed tall to Emma, he looked about 5'8 and was quite stocky with short, fluffy sandy blonde hair that tickled his eyelashes. He was certainty attractive.  
"Do you live around here?" She asked  
"Yes! My mum own the flower stall over there." He pointed to a kind looking blonde lady standing behind a wooden stall. She saw and waved causing both of them to wave back. Emma smiled at Jonathan,   
"She looks lovely." Both Jonathan and his mum seemed young. The Asguardian equivalent of about 21 and 35 respectively.  
"Where are you from?" He asked.   
'Shit!' Emma thought. Instead of blowing her cover she smiled and replied with "A small village. About two days walk from here."  
"That's quite a way, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"  
"A friend of my mother's is letting me stay at theirs until I get a job. I've heard there is an opening with lodging at the palace as a kitchen servant so I'm going to try to get that." She smiled watching and a young girl ran over holding a huge flower in her hand.  
"Look what I found next to Mrs Headness's stall!" The little girl had the same blonde hair as Jonathan but she has a lisp. the flower was pink and ha quite a large bloom on the end of the stem  
"What are you going to do with it?" Jonathan asked picking up the little girl and put her on his knee.  
"Can you put it in my hair?" She asked handing him the flower.  
"You know I'm useless at things like that sweetie." He pouted causing Emma to laugh.  
"I can try if you want. My name's Mia." She shock the little girls hand and took the flower the girl handed her.  
"My name's Annie." Annie smiled as Emma just clipped the stem in place behind the child's small ear, using a small grip she found al ready in the hair. Emma then smoothed the hair around it over the clip.  
"There. You look like a princess!" Emma clapped her hands as the small girl hopped off her brother's knee and spun around. Suddenly she jumped into Emma's lap and hugged her then jumped off and ran off.  
"That's my sister!" Jonathan smiled after the little girl.  
"She has a lot of energy!"  
"You're telling me."  
"Hey guys! See you've already met Emma." Luke plopped himself down next to Emma.  
"This is Mia!"  
"My name's actually Emma. I'm the earth girl. I didn't want to risk anything." She rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed!  
"I get it." Jonathan rubbed her back, "Where's Alec and Gale?"   
"They will meet us there. Oh Emma I saw Thor and Loki knocking around so if we see them are you hiding?"  
"Heck yes! Oh before I forget." She handed Luke his waist coat back. The three of them went round the backs of stalls chatting about various things until they saw Loki!   
"Duck!" Jonathan, or Jo, pulled her down so they were cramped all three of them behind an abandoned stall.   
"Thor's there as well!" Luke whispered,  
"Shhh" Emma hissed   
"Brother, she is probably in the library! She spends most of her day there."   
"She wanted to leave the palace. If she isn't back by after dinner I shall organise a search for her!"  
"She shall be ok, Loki. She is smart and scrappy. A worthy warrior."  
"It's not that that I'm worried about! She would talk herself out of trouble but she is nowhere near as strong as we are."  
"This is ridiculous. We shall go back to the palace and meet with father to organise the training programme." Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard the footsteps walk away. Luke stuck his head up. "Come on they're gone." Luke helped Emma up cautiously looking round the corner.   
The three turned down a different corner so they were on an open field covered with flowers and various trees perfect for climbing! The boys held a hand each and pulled her after them as they ran down the field until they reached the bottom and a clear watered stream met them. "Over the stepping stones, earth girl!" Jo smiled as he went over the stones helping Emma over with Luke following behind her.   
"They should be here." Luke said looking around them.  
"HEY! UP HERE!" A male voice called causing the three to look up into the tree to see two boys dangling down. they made their way down to the ground and landed with a thud next to Emma.  
"Alec!"  
"Gale." They introduced themselves  
"Emma. Earth girl." The blank faces broke into a smile of understanding!  
"How did you meet this pile of hair?" Alec smiled goofily rubbing Luke's hair until it was a mess.  
"He helped me literally escape the palace!" She laughed.  
"Sit down!" Luke smiled motioning to a grassy bank which she did. Luke sat next to her as Jo was digging for rocks in the stream. Alec and Gale sat on the lower parts of the tree.  
"I wasn't supposed to leave but Luke overheard and helped me leave!" She beamed at Luke.  
"Lois said to Sarah that Emma was smart so I thought she'd get it and she did!"  
"What's earth like?" Alec leaned in slightly in interest.

The five passed a few hours down by the stream and by the end of it Emma had tought them how to make a daisy chain and she had climbed the tree right to the top and back down and at the moment she was leaning her head on Luke's shoulder as he sang an old Asguardian folk song as Alec was splashing Jo in the stream.  
"We should be heading off so we're back before you have dinner!" Jo tapped her back and the two stood up.  
"Shit yeah! I enjoyed today thank you guys so much!" She hugged all of them.  
"Luke has a day off once a week if you could sneak out we could do this again." Jonathan suggested.  
"Yes!" Emma agreed following Luke over the stepping stones. They two ran through the flowers and back towards the castle

 

Emma quietly opened her door and closed it ever so carefully. She turned around and sighed laughing and lying on the bed, which she still hadn't slept in!  
"Where were you!" Loki's face was livid as he walked into the main room from her bathroom.  
"The library!"   
"I checked in there!"   
"Well you mustn't have check properly because I was there all day!" Emma sat up glaring at Loki. She din't do anything wrong and he was yelling at her!  
"I used magic to check all over the castle and you weren't there. So I'll ask you again where were you?" His voice sounded calm but Emma could see the storm in his eyes.  
"Loki, She isn't..... Emma!" Thor barged in and when he saw her picked her up in a huge hug! "Loki here was so worried and I was as well! You smell of fresh bread." He put her down facing her with a quizzical look.  
"YOU WENT INTO THE VILLAGE!" Loki roared clenching his fists.  
"YES BECAUSE NO ONE WAS LETTING ME OUT AND I KNOW YOU AND THOR WERE IN THE VILLAGE BECAUSE WHEN YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT GETTING A FUCKING SEARCH OUT FOR ME I WAS HIDING WITH FRIENDS BEHIND A STALL!" Emma snapped at Loki. "I would've told you but you would've said no so I found another way." She ran her hands threw her hair angrily, "And I know you're going to yell at me but it wont make a bloody difference." Tear filled her eyes. "I have been taken from my home and kept here like an animal and when my mum and brother can leave and I can't, I wonder why so I just did it ok!" By the end of this she was crying. "I just wanted to get out, is that really so bad?" She looked at Loki waiting for him to yell some more. To her surprise he didn't he just took two giant steps and wrapped her up in a hug!  
"I was just so worried you were hurt. That's all."   
"You're a bloody plonker you know that right?" She laughed through her tears and hugged him back. Thor wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.  
"I'll get Lois to bring your dinner up. Loki, father has requested you at dinner tonight, but I can stay with Emma."  
"Yes. I'll come up after Emma." Loki gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. When he left Thor brought her back down to the sofa.   
"Why did Mum not want me to go with her and Jacob today?" She asked Thor. "Since she's been here she's been ignoring me and I don't know what I've done." She rested her chin on her knees and Thor gently pulled her against him in a hold that was comforting.  
"When Elizabeth left here she had a few enemies that were after her because she had something they wanted. Jacob is showing above average, for a human, strength so I'm guessing that she thought if there was trouble Jacob could look after himself better for that very reason."  
"I'm still leaving the palace you know."  
"I'm not stopping you."  
"You wouldn't dare! I might hit you in the nuts again." Thor's legs involuntary tensed up at the threat causing Emma to laugh.  
"You are a mighty warrior in your own way, lady Emma." Thor sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THE STORIES AND THE MOUNTAIN AND STAR STUFF I HAVE MADE UP!!!!! IT IS NOT FROM THE MYTHOLOGY AS FAR AS I KNOW SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!  
> If you're enjoying it please leave a Kudos or even a comment it would make my day but you don't have to. (The Britishness just showed itself)  
> Love forever and ever  
> Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel xoxo :*

Emma fell into a fitful sleep never quite reaching sleep. Every time she was close it would fall from her grasp and she would wake with a jerk only to do the same thing 15 minutes later. Emma didn't know if it was the fact she was sleeping in a giant expanse of bed for the first time or that she was still reeling from her emotional confession mere hours before!   
Eventually she decided to give up on the hope of sleep and sat up sighing, running her hands over the silk sheets that decorated the bed. she got up and walked over to the curtains and opened them so she could see the stars and the three moons. She stood at the window for who knows how long in just the white Asgardian nightie that fell to just above her knees.   
When she was five she wanted to be an astrophysicist so Emma knew a lot about what happens inside starts but she wondered if it would be any different. A scuffle outside her room snapped Emma out of her thoughts. She lightly ran over to the door and listened carefully! She could hear footsteps going down the corridor. No one was normally up at this time she thought she she quietly and carefully left her room and followed the shadow of the being. The only sound was the occasional opening and shutting of doors and as they got further away from her room Emma ended up following the being up several flights of very, steep steps. The shadow opened a heavy door which Emma just caught before it closed. The Being pulled a lever and suddenly the roof opened so they could see the stars with no obstruction! Next they pulled up a giant gold thing that looked similar to a telescope and they positioned it so they could use it to look up at the stars. The being was a man, Emma could tell by the silhouette. He then pulled some books out of his bag and a quill and a pot of ink from a drawer in the desk. They then turned on a desk light and Emma could see who it was!   
"Hey Loki." Loki jumped out of his skin before putting a hand on his chest catching his breath! "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Emma apologised wringing her hands   
"It's rare someone can sneak up on me! Please come in, Please." He held out a hand for Emma to take, which she did. The pair were lit by the twinkling lights of the heavens.  
"What is this place?" Emma asked  
"It is the observatory. When I was a child, myself and Thor, were taught astronomy and I still come up here to look at the stars and make notes on them." Loki explained motioning to his books sitting on the desk.  
"Oh crap! I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you!" Emma suddenly realised covering her mouth. Loki chuckled and smiled at the short girl in front of him.  
"I enjoy your company and I think you will like this!" He took her hand and lead her over to the desk. "Put this on, I would never forgive myself if you caught a cold." He gently draped the cloak around her shoulders. Emma shrugged it off.   
"I'm fine. I came from England and that place is bloody freezing. This is warm for me." She reassured him.  
Loki smiled and pulled a few books from the shelf and opened a couple to show her. The books were leather bound and had a distinctive book smell and all the illustrations in it were done so carefully Emma had to wonder if they were done by hand.  
"This shows the constellations you see on Asgard. The one that is out tonight is called 'faerie's last dance.' It's called that because over the course of a couple of months the two brightest stars seem to move slightly like a dance." Loki explained.  
Emma looked up at him the entire time. She couldn't help but noticed to way his eyes danced and how the star light made his face look so passionate and alive as he explained the constellation.  
"Can you see it from here?" Emma asked slightly biting her lip   
"Yes. I'll align the telescope for you." Loki bent down to adjust the telescope and Emma, for the first time, got a good look at his ass. It was a good ass! "All sorted!"  
Emma walked over and looked down the lens and saw the stars in question. They were breathtakingly bright and seemed to dance in the sky.  
"It's the most beautiful thing I've every seen!" She breathed pulling away shaking her head in slight disbelief.   
"They say that if you are in the forest of missing souls at midnight on the 25th of, what you would call July, the faeries come out and of hiding and you can see them." Loki explained with a soft smile dancing on his lips.  
"Why is it called the forest of missing souls?"  
"A small village used to populate that forest and they all went missing. That summer was the first reports of faeries in that area. They say a couple strayed too far from the village and a witch cast a spell on the whole village turning them into faeries!"  
Emma looked up to the sky letting the story sink in. Loki gently took hold of her hand and pulled her to him in a dancing hold.  
"Asgard has a holiday. There are huge celebrations in the village and there is a grand ball held here, at the palace. There is dancing and music." Slowly Loki lead the pair into a dance which was slightly more complicated than the one she danced with Thor but it seemed to flow like water. The turns and even the spin.   
To an onlooker the pair would seem completely wrapped in the moment, with Emma's white night dress flowing and Loki leading the pair under the soft glow of the night sky!  
"How often do you come here?" Emma asked quietly as they slowed down gently.  
"Every other night in summer. In winter I come less frequently." He replied just as softly. Nether were worried about being overheard but the atmosphere they had created for themselves seemed so fragile and they didn't want this moment to break. Ever.   
"It's five in the morning. The servants shall be waking soon. We best return to our rooms." Loki sighed starting to pack up.  
"I'm sorry about ruining the night slightly. I know you would've rather study the stars." Emma blushed slightly.  
"Actually I enjoyed the company." Loki said looking at Emma over his shoulder as he moved the telescope. "It's nice to meet someone with interests that match my own for a change. Did you have any friends that were interested in this type of study?"  
"As I'm, sure you've gathered from Jacob, I didn't have many friends. They were mainly internet friends." Loki pulled the lever and both watched as the roof returned to its rightful place, covering the room fully.  
"What are these friends like." Loki asked taking her small hand in his large one as the pair walked down the steep stairs.   
"One of them is called Josh and he is the next Tony Stark! He can build pretty much anything that's electronics and he is bloody amazing! He lives in America though so we only Skype. We met through a forum for young people interested in science and technology and we hit it off. Layla is from Australia and she is a massive history buff. She wants to teach recent history and we met on a Facebook group. Lastly there is Callum that was Coral. He was born female but identifies as male and we met on twitter. He just likes the same music I like." Loki noticed the smile on Emma's face as she talked about her friends.  
"What is this Skype and face-in-book and twitter?" Loki asked genuinely puzzled at these weird names.  
Facebook, not face-in-book, is a social media site and so is twitter. It means you can connect with people from all over the world via the internet. Skype is a programme which means you can talk to people all over the world on a computer or phone or something like that!"   
"Does Josh drink like Mr Stark? Thor often takes some Asgardian meed down for him when he visits." Emma could feel the tension from him at the mention of Iron Man's true identity, which everyone knew because he was a show off!  
"Oh god no! Josh is way better than Tony! He doesn't sleep around and is sober more than half the time!" She laughed trying to lighten the mood.  
"Here we are! Your rooms." The pair stopped outside Emma's room.  
"Why don't you come in? I mean we have a couple of hours to kill and yeah." She trailed off.  
"Yes please." Loki smiled making Emma sigh inwardly. He saved her from potentially a very awkward situation there. Emma opened the door and held them open for Loki.   
"This is probably my favourite guest room. The view is stunning." Loki stood in-front of the windows and looked out over the village. Emma joined him.  
"My favourite part of the view is the mountains just behind the village." She pointed to then even though they were obvious.  
"Can you see the forest that separates the village from the mountains?"  
"Yes."  
"That is the forest of missing souls. and the mountains behind it are called the slopes of the realms, as each realm has a similar mountain range somewhere. For you that's the Pennines in the land of Yorkshire!" Loki seemed proud that he knew that.  
"I have climbed the Pennines. The tallest three are called the Yorkshire three peaks and there is a little cafe that has the best caramel slices you will ever eat!"  
"What's a caramel slice?" Loki asked as they went and sat on the bed.  
"It's shortbread with caramel on top and chocolate on top it is like heaven!" Emma curled up under the sheets.  
"Are you cold?" Loki asked worriedly as the small woman pulled the sheets around her.  
"It's comfy and you can do this!" She sat up with the covers covering her and let out a small growl "Fear me!" She growled from deep in her throat making Loki laugh. "You scared yet?" She asked popping her head out.  
"Very much so." Loki chuckled.  
"And you should be!" Emma sassed at him sticking her tongue out.  
"You dare to do such a rude gesture to me! Loki of Asgard!"  
"I punched Thor in the nuts! You got off lightly!"  
"Touche."   
"Fandral said you do magic. Is that true?"  
"It is. It's as real as you and I! Look." He whispered then waved his hands in a strange manner and suddenly the room went dark, only lit by pinpricks of light above them. The lights then merged into a picture of a forest with faeries dancing around a fire which seemed to almost crackle.   
Emma was fixated by the scene playing out in front of her. Loki however, was watching Emma's face. He could see her brown eyes sparkle and every little smile and rise and fall of her eyebrows. The way her hair fell over her shoulders as she looked up to the lights! It was the happiest he'd ever seen her in the time he had known her.   
"Loki this... this is..."   
"I'm glad you appreciate it. Not many do." He sighed and waved his hand so the light disappeared and the soft lighting that was there originally returned. "I'm sure you remember New York. Thor still doesn't trust that my friendship towards you isn't some plan." Loki confessed.  
"I have spent a lot of time with you and I feel that yes you are the same person as back then. But then you had a crap ton of issues and you've sorted them out. It was like a physiological break that caused it." Emma held his hand and gently rubber circles into the back of it. "You still have daddy issues. I see the way you and Odin act around each other and Thor explained your heritage to me. You had a temporary lapse in judgement. You felt like you didn't belong so you wanted to find a place to belong and also a place where you could make true of a lie you had been told. When my dad left I went off the rails. Mum didn't know because I kept it quiet, but I was aggressive and my grades slipped. I picked fights and kept myself to myself. You lost your father figure and reacted to it. You have gotten over it now and have paid your dues. Thor needs to get over it unless he sees something that would tell him otherwise. It isn't fair to always bring it back up when there is no need." Emma folded his large hand into her two smaller hands and looked him in the eyes, "You've gotten over it, now it's his turn." She smiled and wrapped him in a hug.  
"Thank you."  
"Any time. I think it's time to get ready. First one down to breakfast gets to chose an activity for the day. GO!" Loki chuckled and then transported himself to his room using his magic.  
"She really is one of a kind." He muttered as he ran a bath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I have been super stressed about GCSE's so yeah. Enjoy and if you like it Kudos is and if you bookmark it I will send you all the virtual hugs in the world.   
> Love   
> Cant_Sleep_Coz_Mavel xoxo

Thor was sat, alone, in the throne room mulling over some things in his mind. It had been a while since the humans were introduced to him and for some reason he felt like there was something off. Every time he spoke to Odin about various details concerning the family Odin would brush him off with a vague answer. Sif had tried as well and she got the same response, very little!  
Thor decided he couldn't think about them anymore so he got up and walked to the courtyard at the front of the palace. The sun was out and it was nice and warm but the gentle breeze made sure it wasn't overly hot. Thor spotted Jacob talking to a group of nobels so he decided to join them.  
"I was like, please the youth MP should at least have experience of the council!" Jacob finished causing the Asgardians to laugh.   
"Good morning your highness!" One of the men greeted Thor.  
"Thank you Arvid. Jacob please can I have a word with you?"  
Of course. See you later my Lord's!" Jacob shook hands with the elderly men and followed Thor to the side of the giant stone area.   
"What's up?" Jacob asked cheerfully.   
"I was enquiring as to where your mother may be." Thor replied hopping to the Norn's that he would know.  
"Mum's having a picnic somewhere, Emma might know, mum's trying to get her to talk to the wives of some of Odin's advisers. Something about being lady like." Jacob shrugged. "I think it's a good idea to not bother them. Mum is always with Odin discussing various things. Emma is doing, whatever she's doing that takes up all day! Just let them finish."  
"I'm afraid I cannot! I have received some news from the all father I must give to you three. It was not easy to get him to agree but he has so we must find them."

*36 hours later*   
"This isn't necessary!"  
"Yeah. Some travel sickness pills might be nice." Emma shrugged the incredulous look she received from her mum. Elizabeth, Jacib and Emma were standing in front of the Bïfrost in their normal, human clothes.   
"How long do we have?" Jacob asked trying to ease the tension from the two females.  
"You have three hours. After that, you shall be brought back here." Himdall explained.   
The three were going back to earth to get a few "human" decorations for an Earth themed ball.   
"So we go back to where we were dropped off after three hours?" Elizabeth cleared,  
"Yes." Himdall replied. With that he put the sword in the mechanism and they were sucked into the rainbow bridge.   
They landed in an abandoned park, the shopping centre was a five minute walk away. Armed with money Odin had provided, they set off, quickly arriving at the doors.  
"Right back there, three hours! Go!" Elizabeth and Jacob set of, quickly dispersing into the crowd. Emma hung about by the entrance quickly spotting her destination, the café! She walked in and found a charger left in a socket, she plugged her phone in then picked up a menu. She desided on a fruit salad and ordered. She had noticed an old plug outlet, in her rooms in the palace, which was covered over badly. When she finished her fruit salad she unplugged the phone and took the charger, walking back into the stream of people weaving in and out of shops.   
'Five things' she thought studying the layout of the shopping centre stuck to the wall. She planned her route then went to her first shop.

Emma had three items in her bag and with two hours left she was doing really well. The three were pretty simple and easy to find: party poppers, a world map and some part invitations! The last one would be better than the thick card that smelled straight up of Rose and made her eyes water. Plus they came with a free pen. She walked into a party shop and was walking down the first isle when she saw a man in a hoodie and a baseball cap following her, she had seen this man before, he was always in the same shops as her but never bought anything. 'Is he following me?' She thought. She had been going into party stores so maybe he was just being pick and was cold, but if he was Emma wanted to know. She quickly left that shop and walked into the nearest clothing shop and went into the bra section. If he followed her then she would know he was following her!   
He did!  
Emma casually found a bra in her size and paid for it, trying not to tip the man off that she knew he was following her. Next she calmly got out her phone and opened notes, pretending to text she entered a cafe in the centre of the building and put the phone face up on the table. The man sat down a few tables away and pretended to look at the menu, Emma did the same. She waved a waitress over and ordered a Lemonade and looked out at the people. A man dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt walked in and sat down opposite Emma. She quickly saw the man was Loki in human clothes.   
"Hey James! How are you?" They both got up and they hugged. "Man in the hoodie and hat." She whispered in his ear. They sat down and were chatting away about everyday things such as how "James's" fake new office job was doing and how Emma was on the thought of moving out and getting her own house.  
"I need to head off but it's been amazing seeing you." Emma smiled and hugged him.  
"I'll drop you off at the bus stop!" 'James' smiled and took her hand.   
"Himdall sent a message saying you were being followed." Loki whispered as they walked back towards the entrance. "He said you told him somehow. The Allfather will want to know how." He smiled as they walked back towards the abandoned street. Elizabeth and Jacob were already there.  
"Loki?" Jacobs sounded surprised.  
"Let's get back then I'll explain." Emma sighed letting Loki hold her as they were pulled back to Asgard!

Odin, Thor, Loki, Elizabeth, Jacob and Emma were sat in a small study. Odin was on a raised chair with Thor and Jacob standing. Elizabeth was in a plush arm chair and Loki was sat down on a sofa with Emma, who was shaking! After they came back to Asgard the realisation that she had been followed had sunk into Emma and she had started shaking. Loki was trying to calm her down but the Allfather was demanding to know what had happened.  
"I realised I was being followed so I went to a clothing shop and bought a bra. I wanted to see if he was just party shopping and being picky or actually following me, he went to the end of the isle and I know he was. Following me that is!" She rushed taking a deep breath. "So I went to the most public place I could think of, the cafè. I had my phone with me so on my notes I wrote 'Himdall I'm being followed!' I was hopping he'd see it because I put it facing the sky and so yeah. Loki came and it was ok." Loki squeezed her hand and rubbed her shoulder.   
"Why were they following you?" Jacob asked.  
"I don't know! Maybe there's a trend of acting like stalkers that we don't know about!" She raised her voice clearly shaken up about it. "I didn't even see their face!" Thor opened his mouth to ask another question but, sensibly, desided not ask it. It was clear that Emma knew nothing about it.  
"It's over now. Go to your chambers and I shall have your evening meal sent to your rooms." Odin stood up and left the office. Thor followed him and caught up to him.  
"What's going on? You know something!" Thor could tell by the way his father had brushed off the whole thing that he knew something they didn't!  
"Is this to do with why Elizabeth was brought back?" Silence. "It is! What is it?" Thor grabbed his fathers arm, anger pouring out of him. Odin simply sighed and directed them into the empty throne room.  
"When we brought Elizabeth back, there was whispers of an attacker following her and killing the whole family. The safest thing was to bring Elizabeth and her children here for their saftey! I didn't know they would follow them around today." Thor was not convinced there was still something else he wasn't saying. But before he got the chance to ask a servant knocked and said he needed Odin to sign some documents. Odin excused himself and left Thor to think about what he had said.

 

Later that evening Emma was sat on the floor, in her oversized hoodie over her Asgardians nightgown, playing snap with Loki.   
"How come I can beat you at a card game about reflexes and you have the super reflexes?" She asked smirking at yet another win!  
"Maybe I'm letting you."  
"Sure you are." Emma sassed, re-dealing the cards.  
"What are you thinking about the Earth themed ball?" Loki asked trying to change the subject from his embarrassing defeats.  
"I think that it's a misplaced attempt at making us feel welcome. We have done everything as Asgardian's would so Odin is trying to pull this off."  
"That's an interesting theory." Loki mulled.  
"SNAP!" Emma shouted, grinning at Loki as she took the cards and added them to her pile. "He might be trying to prove a point that Asgard and Eath have a strong bond. Asgard helps protect earth and maybe this is his way of bringing some of the influential Lords and Ladies around to see that. On my various wanders I heard a couple discussing why Asgaurd should just 'leave Midgard in peace, until they do something for Asgard'!" Loki sighed, Emma was probably right. Odin was doing this to prove a point about something, what it was didn't matter, Odin never did anything without a reason.  
"You know I found this book the yesterday about cross species offspring. Since the main inhabitance of the realms are, what you call humanoid, they are able to reproduce with each other. What the baby inherits genetically will decide whether the fetus will be able to be birthed or not."  
"I kind of guessed that! Jacob has defiantly got the strength and stamina where as I have human stuff." Emma raised an eyebrow as if to say 'duh!'   
"Since you are half Asgardian and half Midgardian it would've been interesting to study the fetus development and the pregnancy." Loki and Emma put down the cards in favour of the conversation.  
"Mine and Jacobs scans are the same as any ordinary human! Jacob was a week late but that's all." She shrugged, "You know it would be cool to see if there are any other half and half beings out there."   
"Asgardians are a proud race! Your mother is the only one I k ow that has mated and raised children with one parent as any other race. She must've loved your father very much."  
"Or maybe it was a way of hiding. Even is Asgard found her the fact she was married to a human and had kids with him would mean that someone would report her missing if she ever went back. It would explain a lot through, she point blank refused to live in secluded areas and was always adamant about staying in cities as much as possible."  
"That's an interesting thought. But if that were the case why have both of you?"  
"Parents make friends with other parents. So two kids means she can have a larger group of friends therefore blending in and having more people know if she goes missing!" Emma smiled at the craftiness of it all.  
"Or maybe she wanted two children." Loki laughed!  
"Shut up!" Emma laughed throwing the cards at his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful people! I hope you all had a happy Easter (or day depending on when you read this) I'm sending virtual easter eggs or whatever food you like.  
> All my love   
> Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel xoxo :*

Thor woke up bright an early. Had his sparing practise with some of the warriors. Had a bath. Now he was sitting in the hall eating from his big plate of toast, bacon, eggs, sausages and plenty of delicacies from across the nine realms. He was thinking about the events of the day before, while all around him, Asgardians and the three humans were talking animatedly. Elizabeth and Odin were discussing common party decorations on earth. Jacob and Sif were getting quite close. Emma was having a quick word with a brown haired male servant before she took her normal seat next to Loki.  
After lunch everyone went their own ways. Jacob and Sif went off to the training fields and he followed them. He just critiqued Jacob when Sif couldn't. Emma strolled out and stood near the servants exit observing from a distance. The brunette man came over and the pair had a more in depth discussion which ended in them hugging and the man, who Thor could tell was a servant by his clothes, hurried off back into the palace. "Emma! I have a few questions to ask you." Thor quickly cought up to her.  
"Can they wait? I have few things I need to do."  
"No they really cannot."  
"Then I guess you're coming with me." Emma sighed opening the wooden doors so she could exit. She closed them after Thor stepped hesitantly through them.  
"I've never been out this way. How do you know where this goes?"  
"The first time I left the palace and went into the village this was how I sneaked out."  
"Who was the man you were talking to?" Thor asked inquisitively as the pair walked down the unkempt lane.  
"A friend."  
"A servant!" Thor corrected. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, she stopped and turned to face him.  
"If you are going to criticise my choice of friends you can go back the way we came!" Even for her height she was quite intimidating and Thor knew she meant what she said.  
"I did not mean to offend you Emma, truly."  
"Fine! What did you want that was so urgent?"  
"I wanted to ask you about the person who followed you yesterday."  
"Look I've told everyone who wants to know everything I know!" Emma kicked a stone in frustration.  
"Well, it wasn't to necessarily ask more, speculate."   
"That I can help you with. Go ahead." Emma gave Thor a small smile.  
"I was trying to think of a reason, whoever it was, followed you and not your mother or brother. Your mother would have more information about Asguard as she was born and raised here and your brother is closer to the influential."  
"That's pretty easy. Assuming they know where mum was born and that Jacob was close with the warriors. Mum would stand a chance at being able to over power them and Jacob is showing signs of additional strength. Me on the other hand, shows nothing that would worry them. I'd be easy to over power. Or we all were being followed and only I noticed it or even more likely, they were just a creep!"   
"You are good at this! I could connect you to my friends in the avengers! You would be a great asset!"  
"No thanks! I have no interest in being a pawn for them to use to endanger the people living in whatever city they decide to destroy next!"   
"I can assure you they are good people!" Thor was hurt by Emma's view of his friend and comrades.   
"There is growing number of people worried about the power the avengers have! Tony Stark created Ultron, who was so close to wiping out the human race and it was their insistence that they study the Tesseract that brought on New York! Individually they destroy a lot as well. I'm part of a group that believes the avengers need to be transferred into a government operated unit and only used by the American government. I only say American because they are based in America."  
"My friends and I have saved people from both Loki and Ultorn!"  
"Both of which wouldn't have happened without one or other of the avengers! It was New York that put Tony on the path to create Ultron! Sorry Thor but to normal people that's how a bunch of us see them!" Thor took in everything she said and mulled it over as they walked down the path in silence. It was comfortable but both knew the other was thinking about what had just transpired between them.  
"I didn't mean to insult anyone, Thor. I know they are you friends and that they didn't mean everything to happen. I just feel they are too dangerous to be a rouge vigilante type group."  
"I do understand what you mean. It is very hard to distinguish personal ties when discussing them."  
"I get it. Lets move on." She rubbed his arm comfortingly.  
"Yes! Where are we going?"  
"There's a river outside the village. I am going there, whether you come with me or not is up to you!"  
"I shall go with you. Why are we going?"  
"I'm going to collect something for a friend and you are going to be nosy!" Emma laughed. "Come this way. It goes around the edge of the village. This place is supposed to stay a secret so if the villagers saw you it would bring too much attention." Emma pulled him down a small, even rougher, side road. They walked until they were confronted with a giant field filled with flowers. Emma took Thor's hand and guided him till they were at the stepping stones. Emma lead the way over the stones.  
"Here we are! If you tell anyone you will have to guard your nuts." She warned pointing to Thor's crotch.  
"This place is lovely. How did you find it?" Emma simply tapped her nose.  
"I'm not telling!" She explained after seeing her companions confused expression. "Wait there." She instructed as she started climbing the tree. Thor couldn't help but think of Natasha Romanoff. The way she climbed the tree was very much like his fiery haired friend. She stopped about two thirds of the way up and dug about in the tree trunk, pulling something out. Thor couldn't see what it was but the brunette girl saw her put it down her top! She climbed down and dusted her hands off.   
"Let's go!" She jumped over the stepping stones with ease. Thor on the other hand slipped on one of the slippery rocks and landed on his bottom in the stream. Emma couldn't stifle her laugh at Thor's expression. "This is not funny!" Thor huffed stepping out of the water.  
"Oh it is!"   
"lets see how you like it then!" Thor grinned playfully but was surprised by what Emma did. She zoomed off up the field, quicker than Thor though she could. She was like a little dynamo racing up the field. Thor could've easily cought her but he decided to humour her. The two stopped at the top of the field and Thor looked at the tiny woman in front of him, she was barely out of breath and was grinning from ear to ear.  
"I never knew you were so athletic. First climbing the tree then that running!"  
"The tree I have climbed a few times before." This was a lie, every week on Luke's day off she would meet him and the others by the stream and they would mess around for a few hours. "The running. I used to run for my athletics team in school."  
"You are full of surprises." Thor grinned at her.

 

"How was your day Thor?" Odin boomed beaming as he addressed his son.  
"It was good. I saw Emma run. She is very quick." Odin raised one eyebrow   
"Are you Emma. Please enlighten us as to why you were running."  
"Well Thor landed in a stream, on his ass, I couldn't stop laughing so he threatened to dump me in it! I ran from him!"   
"I could've cought you if I wanted to." Thor quickly interjected.  
"You fell in a steam! You still lost your dignity! Loki what did you do?" Emma shifted the conversation into him to remove it from her. Loki scowled knowing what she was doing.  
"I was mastering a new potion for turning an Asier into an animal for a period of time." At this the warriors laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Emma challenged  
"Potions and magic are for children!" Hogan answered.   
"That's redicul..."  
"It's ok Emma. Really!" Loki shot her a mischievous look. Emma smirked back and carried on eating as the conversation shifted to the latest in Asgardian weaponry.  
"Watch Hogan's plate carefully." Loki leaned in and whispered in Emma's ear.   
"Ok. I'm liking the sound of this." Emma whispered equally quiet.  
"So with this new sword it can only be used by the owner because it has the ability to read the DNA through the hand!" Sif was explaining when suddenly Hogan's mashed potato seemed to bubble. Only Loki and Emma noticed this, that was until it exploded all over Hogan and the warriors sat next to him!  
Everyone but hogan was laughing.   
"LOKI!" Hogan screamed and quickly got up and ran at the dark haired man. Loki grabbed Emma's arm and ran down the corridor still laughing!   
the two ran down corridors and took sharp twists. "I THINK WE LOST HIM!" Emma shouted. Loki slowed to a stop and Emma did the same. She was out of breath but seemed ok. "Why did you drag me along?"   
"You're my partner in crime! Only I'm not to sure where we are." He admitted looking around him for any clues.  
"Good job I'm here then!" Emma sighed leading the way down some plain corridors. "You ran us into the servant corridors." She explained  
"How do you know your way around these?"  
"I spend all my free time down here. I have quite a few friends that are your servants. Lois is one and I also know a few in the kitchens and couple that work in general housekeeping. I have friends dotted everywhere in the servant hall!" She smiled at the thought and waved at a tall, willowy girl as they past. "Carol. she works in the kitchens peeling and chopping vegetables."   
"Why do you have friends that are servants?" Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
"Because I do! Now if you want to carry on insulting them then you can find your own way out!"  
"No! No! I didn't mean it that way! I was simply surprised, that's all." Loki stuttered.  
"Stop digging yourself a deeper hole and shut up!" Emma chuckled and pushed open a door reviling a corridor with the walls lined with portraits.  
"I haven't been here in centuries! My mother used to take me in here to show me past kings and queens." Loki smiled and strolled ahead of Emma looking at every painting on the wall, as if it was his first time in here. Suddenly he stopped at one and froze. A tear or two escaped his eye as he looked upon the most recent addition. A beautiful woman with long hair pulled back elegantly with diamonds hanging from her ears. She was dressed in a flowing blue robe and had very kind eyes. "Fregga Odinson." Emma read out. "Was this your mother?" She asked placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.  
"Not biologically. It was she who took me in here."   
"Do you want me to go?" Emma asked, knowing that this was the first time ever he had seen this painting.  
"Yes! We both should go before anyone misses us!" Loki determinedly took Emma's hand and pulled her out of the room. 

 

Emma couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning in her bed thinking about everything. For some reason her dad was stuck in her head and Loki walked off as soon as they were back in the main corridors. She knew he was in the observatory and she also knew he needed his space to contemplate and reminisce over his mother. Emma stood up and let go of the breath she had been holding in. She put on some of her slip on shoes, they were cream, and left her room quietly. She let her feet just walk, soon finding herself in the portrait room. The wall was lined in black and had gold around the frames of the portraits. Emma started at the oldest painting and took time to study the face. It was of a couple who wore gold crowns and seemed very much in love. The attention to detail was incredible, everything was there, even the subtle glint in the woman's eyes was on the canvas.   
Emma finally found herself in front of Fregga's painting. The woman seemed so kind and gentle. The ideal mother. From what she know of Loki and Thor's childhood, Odin had heavily favoured Thor so Fregga took Loki under her wing and tought him his magic and showed him how to fight and defend himself. After what Loki did in New York, she had saved his life and made sure he was out in jail and not executed! The detail was undeniably better than all the others. It was almost as if she was there, like her spirit lived in the painting.   
"Thank you for looking after Loki. I don't know what he would've done without you." Emma whispered. "I'm talking to a bloody painting." She laughed shaking her head slightly. She turned away and started walking back down to the doors when a funny feeling over came her. Quickly Emma turned around to see the same woman from the painting standing there facing her. But instead of the blue dress she wore a white gown and her skin was pale. Emma stood there stunned! She knew ghosts or spirits, or whatever they were existed. She had read it in one of Loki's books.   
"I think it is you I should be thanking." The woman seemed to float forward. "I haven't seen him be that vulnerable since he was a child. Even when Thor visited him in his cell Loki wasn't that emotionally open."  
"I think it had more to do with seeing your picture than anything else." Emma breathed watching fascinated as Fregga approached her.  
"My dear, he is my son. You can see it in his eyes when he showing his emotions. If he didn't want you to see that he would not have showed you. Please don't be afraid."  
"I'm not afraid, more along the lines of processing that fact I'm seeing a real life ghost!" Emma couldn't hide the grin across her face. "I should get Loki!" Emma snapped out of her wonder, crashing back into herself.   
"Loki must not know! Fregga begged. Emma had never seen a queen beg let alone a ghost of one.  
"Why? He misses you. He's your son! You raised him! Your death ripped him in two. Knowing you were ok even as a ghost would mean the world to him!" Emma couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice,  
"I understand what you are saying but he must not know! This knowledge could drive him to the brink of insanity if he knew. It takes a certain person on a certain night to interact with, as you call us, ghosts. You are gifted in ways he is not. Even if he was here right no all he would see and hear is you, not me! It would tare him apart! Please, it is the one thing I shall ask of you." Fregga pleaded with her eyes and voice.  
"Ok. I won't tell him. But why talk to me then? If I can't tell him or anyone I'm guessing here, why show yourself at all?"  
"My darling, you have a gift that will show you so much more that just myself. You have a key to a whole other realm, that only select few could ever dream of seeing! I have been watching over this palace and my boys. I have heard how your brother reacts to our myths and legends, he dismisses them. You on the other hand, embrace them and even believe them. This paired with your gift makes you special. You need both for it to work. Belief and this insight need to be present for you to be able to interact with me." Fregga let the smaller woman absorb some of this information. Emma ran a hand through her messy hair and looked to the side in an attempt to process this information.   
"Them how come I'm only finding out now?"  
"You have only come into contact with your gift since you have been here."  
"What happens when I go home?"  
"It shall depend on what is around you. If you believe it and it is there you shall be able to communicate with it." Suddenly a thought hit Emma,  
"Were you able to see who was following me the other day, in the shopping centre?"   
"My dear I see many things, but I could not see him clearly"  
"So whoever it was has magic?"  
"My dear I see many things...."  
"Yes, you said that! Can you tell me if there is any remote possibility, that whoever was following me, could've hidden themselves from you, using magic?" Emma stepped forward so she was right in front of the ghost.  
"Yes. I think who ever it was had magic."  
"Were they acting alone or with others or even a foot soldier to someone else? Can you tell me anything? I promise I won't tell a soul, I just need to figure it out!" By the end of her mini speech she had her hands firmly clasped together.  
"I have little time left but there is a book you could read. Go to the private section of the library and when the guard asks you 'What are you doing here?' You tell him you are looking for a book on elvish powers and does he know where it would be. He has an obligation to ether find the shelf or ask someone who knows so you will have ten minutes to go in and get the book! It is on the bookshelf with a red line on the case. The book is called, 'being's'. You shall find your answers in there!" Fregga took Emma's hands in her own. Ignoring the younger girls eyes widening in shock she carried on, "You find your answers and you shall be prepared for what is to come. Please look after Loki and keep yourself safe." If ghosts could cry Emma was pretty sure she would've been.  
"I promise. I wont tell anyone and thank you!" With that she hugged Fregga. The embrace was short lived and Emma felt the ghost slip away until it was just Emma standing, alone, in the vast room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is this nice but inaccurate."  
"Yeah if it was an actual earth party there would be twerking!" Jacob shuddered   
"That's the one thing I'm not missing!"  
"It's weird seeing everyone in jeans and skirts. What is Thor doing?"  
"Thor! What you doing?" Emma yelled at the blonde man from where she sat on the edge of the stage with her brother.  
"I was trying to imitate how Tony Stark dances! Am I doing it wrong?"  
"Tony dances wrong." Jacob put a sympathetic hand on Thor's shoulder  
"He only dances when he's drunk and you have to be super drunk to dance like him!"   
"Then how do you dance to music on Midgard?"   
"This music isn't something you dance to! Emma, show them." Emma smiled her signature mischievous grin. "The sound system being used is an Earth one and it's plugged into your old electricity supply. She's going to put some good music on. Just wait."  
Thor took a seat next to Jacob. Both men watched the small girl have a short exchange with the DJ, she flirtatiously stroked his arm and whispered in his ear. He blushed then let her take control of the music and went to the drinks table.  
"Hey everyone! This music is pretty old, like Mozart old! This is some more modern music, gives you a better idea of Earth culture!" She spoke into the microphone and plugged in her phone letting Fall Out Boy blast through the speakers. She walked over to the boys,  
"It's on a playlist. Wait till My Chemical Romance and As It Is starts." Jacob and Emma high-fived each other smirking!  
"This is the first time I have seen you two work together to achieve something." Thor smiled at the display of sibling affection.  
"I found out mum was planning this and after the shopping centre I knew she had her phone so we wanted to make it a bit more fun!" Jacob chocked back a laugh as Avir passed forcing a smile.  
"Nice music." Avir chocked out before walking away.  
"Young Volcano's, this song, is the 'nicest' on the list." Emma put air quotes around nicest.  
"I feel like I should stop this before it gets to out of hand."  
"I wouldn't brother. It would appear to everyone that you are shunning the culture of the planet you so dearly claim to love!" Loki stood behind Thor with a huge grin on his face.  
"Did I mention that we told Loki?" Emma asked innocently,  
"You told Loki."  
"With your consent!"  
"You would've done it anyway." Jacob pointedly glared at his smaller sister. "Black parade is on now. This should be fun!" Jacob and Emma were grinning from ear to ear at this point as the Asgardian prince's waited to see what was so bad with the song.  
"I'll go wait by the music table." Emma winked and left,, inconspicuously crouching down so one one could see her behind the table. Just then the beat kicked in and everyone froze in shock.  
"SOMEONE TURN THAT OFF!" Odin roared  
"MY MUSIC IS BAE!" Emma jumped up and shouted down the microphone, disconnecting her phone and grabbing a drink on her way back. "These should be in those red American solo cups. And it should be beer!"  
"That was amazing!" Loki laughed high-fiving Jacob and side hugging Emma as she took a swig of the drink in the cup, making a face!  
"I could make stronger alcohol than this!"  
"Lets have some." Jacob snatched the cup and took a sip, "Dear God that stuff's horrible!"  
"That horrible stuff is wine!" Elizabeth walked over, extremely pissed off, "What the hell was that? Are you purposely trying to get us kicked out?"   
"Hey, Jacob was in on it to!"   
"I don't care, you were the one who put the music on!" She hissed  
"Mum, we should share the blame it was my idea." Jacob shot Emma a small smile which she returned subtly.  
"Both of you go to you rooms and I'll tell everyone that you were embarrassed by what you did so you left!" the siblings just shrugged and left the hall.

They walked down the corridor in a comfortable silence.   
"Why did you stand up for me?" Emma asked  
"I had a part in it. Plus I wasn't going to let you take all the credit!" He slung an arm around his sisters shoulders.  
"Wait in my room! I can go and get us some decent alcohol." Emma ran off down towards the kitchens. Emma pushed through the mass of servants bustling around. Finally she found the person she was looking for "Gosta!"  
"Hello Emma! It certainly is a pleasure to see you down here."   
"Well I just missed you so much." Emma smiled kindly at the old man. Suddenly two hands were on her shoulders making her jump,  
"Don't listen to here Gosta, she wants something!" Luke moved so Emma could see him, "I saw what you did upstairs, I must say I didn't think you'd do it!"  
"What did she do?" Gosta crocked, exploding into a fit of coughing. Emma quickly handed him a glass of water on the side next to where he was sitting, "Thank you darling." The man's eyes crinkled as he smiled.  
"I was wondering if you would let me grab a couple of the small bottle of the beer Thor brought up from the last time he went to Earth."  
"Ahhhh! The Midgardian ale! That stuff is stronger than what we are serving upstairs in that ball. Luke could you take up the sweets please. Alfhild has twisted her ankle."  
"Of course. See you around Emma!" Luke waved as he left, carrying a huge golden plate full of cakes and biscuits.  
"Why are there a few people with Earth names instead of Asgardian names?" Emma pulled up a stool and sat next to Gosta, who was sitting by the door opening it as it was needed.  
"There was a craze around the time he was born for Migardian names. Here is the ale you wanted. Enjoy." The man gave her a cheeky wink as she ran off upstairs to her room.

"You took a while." Jacob grinned from where he was lounged across her sofa with his shirt unbuttoned. Emma took her shirt off so she was wearing her vest. The siblings had been on several camping trips so they didn't really mind for the other to see them this way.  
"You want beer or not?" She asked flopping down on the end of the sofa and producing the two american beers.  
"You are amazing!" Jacob grabbed one and the two sat drinking the beers, enjoying the sounds of the music drifting from the hall. It was only just audible but it was nice.  
"Dad would've liked this party." Emma sighed looking out of the window from where she was sat.  
"Mum and dad would be too busy fighting to even notice there was a party!" Jacob scoffed, "That's if he had actually turned up for it."  
"Do you remember when he took us to that lake and fell and cut his leg open and he was airlifted by helicopter to the hospital?" Emma laughed at the memory. It was supposed to be a day out at a secluded lake away from the city but their dad had slipped and fell, sliding off a sharp rock slitting his leg open.  
"We spent the rest of the day following nurse's and hiding if they turned around!"  
"How old were we then?"  
"You were about five I think, so I would've been ten! Funny day." Jacob smiled, a rare smile.  
"What do you think he's doing now?" Emma asked finishing off her bottle and putting it on the floor.  
"Probably having sex with an engine from a plane!" Jacob laughed through his nose at the picture he was thinking of.  
"Speaking of sex, you and Sif. What's happening there?" Emma turned round so she was facing her brother and sat cross-legged, she arranged his legs so they were in her lap.   
"Is that a blush I see? Do tell!" Emma goaded.  
"We wanted to keep it quiet! How did you notice?"   
"I'm a female! We have a way of flirting that other women know of and since I'm not throwing myself at you I can notice how you two look at each other. It's cute, seriously! Better than that slag Charlotte! Did she even own clothes?"  
"Yes! They were just short."   
"I saw her vagina on more than one occasion!"  
"I can't defend that." Jacob laughed. The two looked at each other.   
"When did we last talk like this? Like actual siblings?" Emma asked quietly,  
"I honestly have no idea. After dad left you drifted then I went to college and was out. We just lost touch a bit I guess." Jacob shrugged finishing his beer and putting it next to his sister's empty bottle.  
"Do you remember when I was being bullied in school and you beat them up for me. Then they had a go at you and i kicked them in the nuts?"   
"Kicking people in the ball's is your signature move!"   
"It worked didn't it?" Emma scoffed, shaking her head at her brother.  
"Em do you remember when you came home with a black eye and didn't tell us why? Could you tell me now?"   
"I remember. Just you can't tell mum, promise?"  
"Promise." Jacob held out his pinky, Emma wrapped her pinky finger around his them they stamped thumbs. They did that as kids when they made promises.  
"I was out drinking with a group of people and it got rowdy. This guy and me started making out and this other dude walked over and tried to punch the guy i was kissing." Emma took a deep breath, "He missed the guy and punched me square in the eye! A fight broke out but I got away."  
"Why were you drinking?"  
"I was an angry thirteen year old and I had the wrong friends."  
"Friends are crucial to who we become." Both siblings turned to face the door, Luke was standing there with a few more bottles in his hands. "I've been let off for the night. I thought you might want more. Can I join?" He asked smiling, flicking his hair to the side.  
"Yes! Of course! Jacob this is Luke. Luke this is Jacob, my brother." Emma gave him a tight hug and they all sat on the floor with a beer in hand having a drink.  
"So I was serving this ball once when the princes were younger. It was before New York, and everyone was a bit drunk so a whole group were teasing Loki about his magic. So what does he do? He made a mop look like a woman and made it move, so Thor thinks he's kissing with a woman when Loki removes the spell and everyone sees him passionately kissing this mop!"   
"Oh my God!" Emma and Jacob were in stitches laughing,  
"That isn't the worst part! Loki makes sure that Thor still thinks it is a woman so he carries on and when he is told that he is kissing a mop, he started shouting about how you can't call a lady a mop. Loki then removes the spell so Thor can see and his face goes completely white!"   
"And you thought I was bad!" Emma laughed with Jacob.  
"It's one in the morning. I better go!" Luke stood up clutching the beer bottles, "I'll get rid of these."  
"Thanks Luke." Emma gave him a tight hug and waved when he left the room. "I'm kicking you out leave!"  
"Back to normal I see." Jacob winked.  
"Fuck off!" Emma sighed pushing him out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.   
> Please Comment what you're thinking so far. I really want to get you guy's opinions on this so yeah.   
> Love you all   
> Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel xoxo

Emma and Loki were sitting in the library. It was raining outside and the sky was grey and murky, full of gray clouds.   
"Loki, did Asgard use to use electricity?"  
"Why would you ask?" Loki looked up from his book on the affect of different climates of the Elvish.  
"Well yesterday at the party there was the music system and it looked exactly like an Earth one. If it was an Earth system it would need to run off electricity."   
"I understand. Yes we used to use electricity but it was millions of years ago. We have since been able to harness the natural elements and magic in our realm to give us the energy we need."   
"Sounds interesting." Emma smiled and went back to reading hoping for something to happen to make Loki leave so she could get the book. Honestly she felt like Hermionie going into the restricted section of the Hogwarts library!  
"What did you and Jacob do after the party?" Loki closed his book and looked at Emma. She seemed uncomfortable for some reason.  
"We went to my room and just relaxed." She wasn't going to tell him about the beers and Luke.  
"what is up?" Loki leaned forward on his elbows trying to get a read on the female in front of him. She was uncomfortable but he couldn't tell what made her so. She was self contained, hard to read. Loki found most people were like a book to him, but not her. She was smart and was able to keep everything kept underneath and didn't project many emotions.  
"Nothing's up." She lied.  
"Do not lie to me! Is anyone being rude or discriminatory towards you or your family?"  
"No! God no. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, that's all."   
"Are you sure?"  
"Look if it makes you feel better, if it's not gone away by the end of tomorrow I'll go and find a doctor or someone. It's probably just a cold!" She stood up and put her book back on the shelf. "Would you like me to put that back?"   
"No thank you. I actually have to leave you as Thor has asked if we could have a chat about something."  
"Ok. When will you be back?" Emma knew she was coming off as weird but she batted her eyelashes to make him think it was something that wasn't her planning to go and nick a book from the restricted section.  
"Why do you want to know?" Loki gave a Emma a pointed look and the right side of his mouth tugged into a smile.  
"Doesn't matter. I'll see you later." She immediately pretended she was looking at the books on the shelf.  
"See you later, Emma." Loki gave her a small bow and a flirty smile. With that he was gone. Emma waited for ten minutes just incase he had forgotten anything. 

She quickly hurried up the stairs until she was on the top floor of the library and pretended she was looking for something in amongst the shelves. So spied a guard outside a wooden door, clutching her bag hurried over.  
"I truly am very sorry but I was looking for a book on Elvish powers and I really need to find one, would you happen to know where I could find one?" She put on her best Asgardian impression and thankfully the guard fell for it, taking a look at her pushed out chest as he walked past. Emma waited for him to be on his way down and pulled her top up shaking her head she quietly entered the section. "Girls you've saved me yet again!" She muttered at her boobs as she took a small lamp and walked down the rows and rows of bookcases. Each one had a different coloured stripe on it and she stopped at the fifth bookcase, the one with a red stripe on it. She quickly found out all the books were written in Norse. "Shit!" She whispered frantically trying to think of what a 'B' might look like.   
"May I help you?" Another spirit materialised in front of her. "Fregga said to expect you. When you are alone you shall be able to read the book." The old man with glasses pointed to a redish bound book.  
"Thank you." Emma smiled, grabbing the book she ran to the doors. She put the lamp back and listened. Nobody. She pulled her top down again just incase and slid discreetly out of the doors. She put the book in her bag and waited for the guard to come back.  
"Oh thank you very much! You have saved me quite the panic!" She gushed rushing off away from the guard and back into the English section. She pulled her top up and sighed, grabbing a leather jacket she pulled it on and left the warmth of the library.   
"Emma!" Luke appeared from around the corner. "Can you give the package to Lois? She will give it to me."   
"Yes defiantly!" Luke visibly relaxed and hurried off to his task. The package was a small necklace that Luke had found in the stream when he was a child, he had hidden it in the tree but he had heard a rumour in the village and he wanted it out of the tree but didn't get it on his day off. Emma had retrieved it and was hiding it in her room for him. She hurried to her room and pulled the necklace out of a boot in the back of the wardrobe. The gem of it was pink with flecks of red running through it. The centre had an orange glow and it reminded Emma of a sunset. She quickly wrapped it up in a tissue and put it in her pocket just in case and put the books on her bed. She out the Elvish book on her desk and looked at the other one. The redish leather was old and worn yet the pages seemed crisp and new, untouched by anyone or anything. The title ready Being's and she knew she was alone. Opening the book she read the table of contents and couldn't see anything immediately so decided to read the whole book. But first she needed a good hiding place. Her room was cleaned everyday and she knew not even Lois could know about this. She wandered into the bathroom with the book clutched to her chest. There were some drawers that Lois had agreed to only refill if Emma asked, in the beginning the lack of any privacy had been quite disconcerting so they had made this agreement. Emma opened one of the drawers and moved the spare towels to the side slotting the book underneath them. All the drawers had some magic so only Emma, Lois or anyone with verbal consent could open them so she knew that she would be safe hiding it there. Pulling it out she saw the writing go back into Norse so she quickly covered it in towels and shut the drawer, going back into her room just as Loki knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Emma called sitting down on the end of the bed.  
"I went back to the library but you were not there. Are you ok?" Loki seemed worried and went to sit next to her.  
"I just a bad headache. I'll sleep it off. Could you close the curtains, the light isn't helping." She took off her jacket and walked to the top of the bed as Loki went and closed the curtains. He took her night dress and handed it to her.  
"Get changed while I go and get you a glass of water. I read that humans get headaches from being dehydrated." He smiled kindly and softly left the room. Emma quickly changed and got under the covers and curled up. She wasn't feeling great but that was probably because of the beers. Not a hangover just a bit delicate. A few moments later Loki softly knocked on the door.  
"Come on in." Emma called letting Loki in.  
"Since it's dinner in a couple of hours, I have arranged for your dinner to be brought up to your room so you can properly rest." He smiled down at her as he placed the water on the table beside the bed, looking down he saw a piece if stray hair brushing over her face so he moved it out the way. "Rest." He gently said.  
"Wait! Stay with me?" Emma asked holding his hand.  
"Are you sure?" Loki sat down next to her on the very edge of the bed.  
"Yes. You calm me." Emma grinned when Loki took his various leather pieces off, he stripped down right to his linen underwear.   
"Move up!" He nudged her up and wriggled under the covers wrapping his arms around Emma. He head rested on his chest and her hand was awkwardly by her side. "You can touch my chest you know! I don't mind." He cheekily winked at her.  
"I thought you aren't allowed to touch art work?"  
"Oh Emma Shaw, even ill you enjoy a cheeky remark!" Loki laughed as Emma rested her hand on his chest.   
Emma didn't have to ask him to stay. In fact it probably would've been the safer option to let him leave, with a secret book in her bathroom and a necklace in her trouser pocket and now they are in their sleepwear cuddling. But today wasn't a day of being safe. What was one more risk in amongst the several she had already done.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who do I have to blame for this?" Emma asked venomously, glaring at the beings in front of her. Her and Loki were huddled under his cloak to shelter themselves from the rain. Thor and Jacob were using some low hanging trees as a roof and Odin and Elizabeth were using Elizabeth's umbrella!  
"Emma don't be so rude!" Elizabeth scolded.  
"I wouldn't be being rude if I hadn't been dragged into this little campfire, which we can't light because the wood is drenched just like all of us!"  
"She has a point." Jacob agreed from his tree nodding towards his sister. Emma huffed and crossed her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm.  
"Father we need to find some shelter as the mud is to slippery for the horse's to walk safely back in." Thor said taking charge.   
"I think you are right son. Loki and Emma try to find some dry wood and the rest of us shall build a shelter." Odin stood up to start making a shelter.  
"I can magic us up a tent." Loki piped in  
"No Loki! You shall do as I say." Odin barked. Loki stood us and held a hand out to a begrudging Emma. Thor sent a sympathetic look Loki's way.

As the campfire got obscured by the thick, damp foliage Loki took Emma's hand so he wouldn't loose her.  
"Odin's a dick." Emma muttered picking up a semi-dry twig. "Wouldn't magicking up a tent be so much easier and quicker?"   
"He is stubborn. He will have a reason." Loki tried to sooth her but it wasn't working.  
"Yes, the reason is he's a dick!" Emma pointed to a small path which looked fairly dry, "We should try down there. Here is wet through!" the pair walked down the path in silence. The few twigs they had collected they discarded because they were finding dry ones.   
"I wonder why here isn't wet?" Loki mused picking up a heavier branch.  
"The trees look thicker. The top layers of trees are barely letting light in." Emma pointed to the trees above them. "It'll drip down gradually." the pair carried on walking, no realising that the path was slowly disappearing beneath their feet. That was until Emma let out a scream and she fell into a cleverly hidden hole!  
"Loki!"  
"Emma! I can't see you!" Loki shouted down the hole.  
"Use your fucking magic! I think I've twisted my ankle!" Emma hissed as she touched the bent joint. Suddenly a bright light shined down upon her so she had to cover her eyes.   
"My magic isn't working! I am using the torch on you phone. It landed next to me."  
"Do you have a bit of clock you don't need? I need to wrap my ankle up." Emma tried to stand up, no luck. Loki threw down a bit of his clock he had torn off for her to wrap her ankle up.   
"I shall go and get help! I think there is some rope in the horse's packs."  
"Just go! It took us ages to walk here." Emma watched as the light turned off and Loki disappeared. Emma sighed and wrapped the cloth tightly around her ankle. She looked around the pit and saw a long sturdy looking stick. She reached over and dragged herself and the stick to the wall and used both to stand up. Looking around in more detail now her eyes had adjusted she saw what looked like a tunnel going in the direction she had come in. Loki wouldn't be back for a bit so she hobbled down the tunnel following it until she saw what looked like sunlight. 

As she emerged she blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust. The was a clearing but it wasn't raining and it was bone dry. There were flowers and colourful mushrooms decorating the floor and the trees lit beams of light through the canopy. A tree had fallen down and her ankle was throbbing and very painful so she decided to give it a rest, so she sat down on the trunk.   
"Hello." A small, musical voice said behind her.  
"Hello..." Emma looked around her and saw nothing.  
"In front of you now!" The same musical voice laughed. It sounded like a tiny bell gently ringing.  
"Oh hello. You're tiny!" Emma exclaimed as a small girl the size of her pinky finger hovered in front of her, flapping her violet wings.   
"I'm Feather and I can heal your ankle." The girl smiled as she drifted down and touched the ankle. Emma felt warmth spreading up to her knee. "Try walking on it." Feather ordered. Emma stood up and her ankle felt fine, she walked a few steps and it felt just like normal!  
"Oh my god thank you!" Emma gasped and used her index finger to shake hands with tiny feather.  
"I have healing magic. That is why my wings and dress are purple. You have arrived in the fairy clearing. Fregga said you would find us soon, we just spread the process along!" She giggled and flew up into the air doing a few back flips.   
"But how?"   
"I made it rain." another girl, the same size as feather, floated down. She had a misty coloured dress and wings.  
"I helped to make to hole!" Yet another appeared, this time in green.  
"This is Zurry, she can manipulate the weather and this is Alya, she controls the creatures of earth." Feather explained as a multitude of fairies appeared out of the trees all with varing colours.   
"Why don't you all help out in the medical wing?" Emma asked the group. there were several of each colour amungst the group.  
"Our magic only works inside these woods." A slightly larger woman drifted down, she was the size of Emma's middle finger and was the only one with her colour, yellow. "I am Goodwin, the leader of these here fairies! We are at your service for anything we might be able to help you with. Outside of these woods Pip and Lexi will help you the most. They can make potions that act in the mainland of Asgard. Girls come over here and introduce yourselves!" Two identical looking fairies drifted down, shyly. They wore a soft rose oink dress with matching wings.  
"Hello, ma'am!" They whispered in unison  
"Hello, Lexi and Pip. I'm Emma." She smiled gently at the pair.  
"We know." Pip pipped up  
"You're from Earth." Lexi carried on  
"We once helped your mum." Pip smiled at Lexi  
"We gave her the potion that aged her like a human."   
"Well I am pleased to meet you." She smiled.   
"You must leave now!" Goodwin ushered her towards to tunnel, "Loki will soon return with Thor and they shall expect to see you down in the hole."  
"Erm, ok! Bye." She waved at all the tiny girls before running down the tunnel so she would be sat where she was before.

 

"Emma! We're back! I brought Thor!" Loki called down to a standing Emma.   
"Loki said you had hurt your ankle!" Thor called down the pit  
"I just landed on it! Stretched it out and now it's fine! Can you get me out now?" She shouted to the men.  
"Yes. I'll send the rope down and you can wrap it around your waist and I shall pull you up!" Thor smiled throwing down the incredibly smooth rope. Emma tied it around her waist and then put it over her shoulders as well so it wouldn't hurt her as much. Thor pulled the rope up, lifting Emma with it. As soon as he could Loki pulled her out of the hole and sat her on the floor, which was no dry. She untied the rope and Thor wrapped it up around his elbow and fist.   
"Are you ok?" Thor asked worriedly.   
"My stomach hurts from that rope but nothing besides a few bruises and scrapes." She grunted as she pushed herself off the ground. "Nothing that won't heal on its own." Emma swore she heard a few musical laughs from the trees.   
"Are you sure?" Loki asked inspecting her face for any sign.  
"Yes! If you are that worried you can piggyback me!" Now, Emma didn't expect what happened next because Thor lifted her onto his back and got a firm grip on her thighs as her legs wrapped around his waist. "I didn't mean it literally!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders clinging for dear life. "On the other hand, I've never been this tall so carry on." She shrugged as Thor handed Loki the coiled rope.   
"The weather has cleared up perfectly, we can head back to the palace!" Thor grinned at Emma, feeling her relief.  
"After this I really want a warm bath!" Emma giggled and hid her face in Thor's neck.


	11. Chapter 11

"So why is this fairy holiday such a massive deal?" Emma asked an upside down Gale  
"It just is!" He shouted back down as he scurried up the tree like a squirrel  
"You're bloody helpful!" Emma shouted back   
"Mam gave him too much sugar! A batch of cookie went wrong and he ate them all for breakfast." Alec laughed.  
"What do you do on the fairy holiday, you know the one with the fancy ball about the village getting cursed."  
"I think it was just a way of marking their existence more than anything. Why do you ask?" Alec stood up from examining bugs that live in the stream.  
"Just wondering. Since it's tomorrow and I want to know what I'm celebrating when I'm stuck in a flouncy dress with wings on my back."  
"I guess you're not exited then." Alec laughed as he sat down next to her.  
"No! I am. I just like to have an idea on the celebration before I celebrate it so I don't say the wrong thing. It's kind of my talent, saying the wrong thing." Emma chuckled tightening her pony tail. "I had to go to the campfire in the woods the other day and I was wondering what the woods around here are called." She bit her lip nervously.  
"The only one which is suitable for a campfire is the forest of lost souls. It has a super morbid name but it's quite nice actually."   
"OK. Thanks. I have to get back to the castle, I said I'd help Loki with something he's desperate to have ready for tomorrow!" With that Emma ran off following the down wind, towards the forest of lost souls.

 

Emma stood on the outskirts wondering if this was a good idea.   
"Goodwin!" She shouted into the trees. If any of the fairies would here her it would be Goodwin but she didn't want to wander into the thick mass of bark and leaves incase she got lost as there was no clear path.  
"I did not think you would come back to visit us so soon. Are you ok?" The tallest fairy floated down looking worried at Emma's determined face.  
"I need to ask you a few questions about how you all came to be." Emma followed the fairy into the trees so it wouldn't look like she would talking to the air if anyone happened to go past.  
"What would you like to know?" Goodwin sat on a vine which had wrapped itself around a thick tree trunk. Emma perched herself on a low hanging branch of the opposite tree.  
"Were fairies always here or were you originally a village cursed by a witch?" Goodwin let out the fairies signature musical laugh.  
"We did used to a small civilisation but we did not come to be exactly as the story depicts."   
"Will you tell me?"  
"Of course. you are a friend of our kind, thus we want you to understand our kind and our existence." Goodwin smiled kindly and for the first time Emma notice what looked like smile lines and crinkles around the tiny woman's eyes. "We did used to live in these woods except we were a clan that believed that the earth could provide us everything we needed and that in return we should protect mother nature." she looked around her at the trees and bushes. "Over the course of a few centuries tensions raised as another clan wanted to take these forests down for farmland. They were planning on obliterating the whole forest, our people fought and eventually they found a creature with the strongest magic we knew of. This thing cursed us the be trapped within the forest forever! Mother earth had slightly different plans, you see this land and everything that grows from it has a concious and because we looked after them they were able to turn us into fairies! The forest adopted us as its own and we have stayed here ever since." Goodwin flew off her vine and stood on a flower. "Come sit next to me." She motioned to the grass next to her. Emma jumped down and sat cross-legged patiently waiting for her next instructions. "Close your eyes and clear your mind. Take deep even breaths. Your gift will be the strongest around nature as it is a natural source of magic. All forms of nature in all of the realms contain some degree of magic but these woods are even more so magical." Goodwin explained as Emma closed her eyes and took deep breaths. As her mind cleared so felt a small tingling sensation spreading through her limbs and she blinked her eyes open, she could see the ladybirds rummaging through the bushes and the ants climbing up the bark! She could hear birds from the other side of the forest and when she looked at herself she was emitting a faint, lilac, glow.  
"Woah!" She breathed slightly laughing, she closed her eyes and focused on bringing herself back into herself again. "How did I do that?" She asked with a massive smile across her face.  
"Your gift means you can connect to beings that aren't visible to the naked eye, that includes magic. These woods see everything differently so you were able to tap into that and see the forest as it sees itself."  
"But what was the glow?"  
"Like Feather you contain some healing magic but also some warriors magic, which is white. You will heal the worlds of the evil inside of them. Whether it be inside one being or across a whole realm! You are destined to be a great warrior." Goodwin gently placed her hand on one of Emma's fingers.  
"But I can't fight. that's my brother!"  
"A war is never purely physical. You fight in a different but equally important way, words and knowledge will be your sword and shield and your battleground shall be what ever you choose it to be. It is getting late you must return to the castle."  
"Thank you Goodwin. If there is anything I can do to help the fairies just ask."  
"Go, child, before it gets dark." With that Emma smiled and ran to the edge of the forest. She kissed her hand and placed it gently against a tree and she swore she felt and appreciative buzz run through her hand and up her arm, without a second thought she ran off towards the castle.

 

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was a pinkish purple which was higher in the front than the back. The front finished below her knees and the end dragged delicately along the floor and there was not collar or sleeve it ended in a ruffling of silky material below her collar bones. There was a darker corset covering her torso and she had black pumps on. On her head was a giant halo of fake flowers and it had matching bracelets and to finish the whole outfit off there was a pair of floaty, satin wings.   
"I feel like a fairy. A ridiculous fairy!" She muttered straightening her head flowers.  
"You look beautiful Emma. Truly." Lois smiled wistfully at the masterpiece she created on Emma.  
"I feel a bit silly, not going to lie." Emma furrowed her eyebrows.  
"The princes shall be swooning!" The blonde girl squealed in excitement.  
"What?" Emma snapped turning round quickly,  
"Oh, there have been whispers that the princes are infatuated by you. Plus Luke said that he heard that you flirted with Loki in the library!"  
"I needed him to leave so I had to do that to get him to go without seeming like I was sneaking around!"  
"About time someone gave those two a chase!" Lois winked and pushed her out the door, "If you can get Thor to take his top off when I'm around I wouldn't complain!" She giggled and pushed her down the hallway. "Enjoy the dance!" she waved as she shut the door so she could carry on with her chores.  
"Why hello little fairy. I didn't see you there!" Thor appeared out of nowhere"   
"Holy crap!" Emma exclaimed covering her mouth to hide her laugh.  
"What is wrong with my attire?" Thor smirked. He was dressed in linen breaches which finished half way down his calf and were baggy, he wore a pale brown long sleeved shirt with the laces at the top not tied up. He had a flower halo as well.  
"Nothing's wrong! I've just never seen you like that and it's funny." She giggled as the pair walked down to the hall.  
"You look beautiful Emma." Thor smiled sincerely down at her.  
"I feel like I should be at a dress up party if I'm honest!"  
"Well then, welcome to the biggest costume party of your life!" Thor thrust open the doors and Emma gasped. The hall was covered in flowers from walls to ceiling and a string quartet played traditional sounding music as people dressed just like Thor and Emma danced and mixed and chatted.   
"It's so magical." Emma breathed taking in everything, "Is this what it's like every year?"  
"Each year it only gets more magical."   
"I can't believe that! How could anything be more magical than this?"  
"Wait till later and then you'll see." Thor smiled softly, watching as Emma tried to take everything in.  
"Hey guys!" Jacob walked over to where the two stood at the foot of the stairs.  
"Jacob! You look..."  
"Weird?"  
"I was going to say handsome." Emma smiled, straightening her brother top.  
"You look ok I guess." Jacob joked, "Now there are drinks and the lady I came with is thirsty!"  
"Tell Sif I say hi and that I'm wondering what the hell she's doing hanging out with you!" Emma smiled sweetly as Jacob raised an eyebrow and wandered off. Emma turned to Thor and remembered what Lois had said. 'Give them a challenge Em.' The little voice in her head whispered, "Thor?" She asked facing the blond giant.  
"Yes, Emma."  
"Would you dance with me?"  
"Of course!" Thor took her in the same dancing stance as before and twirled her towards the dance floor. The music was smooth and seemed so perfect like it was made for tonight even though Emma knew it must've been millenniums old! As they span and twirled Emma saw Luke motioning with his head for her to go over. He was holding a tray of drinks and was standing away from the throng of people so they had room to dance and soak up the night.  
"Excuse me. I'm going to get a drink." She smiled and walked calmly over to Luke and took a drink from his tray.  
"See me in the kitchen we have a problem." He whispered quietly. "Excuse me while I go and refill these drinks madam." He said at a normal volume, walking off.  
Emma looked around, Thor was dancing with some other girl who was shoving her boobs in his face. Good. He was preoccupied, Loki was having an important looking conversation with Odin. Jacob and Sif were in a world of their own as they danced and Elizabeth was laughing with a group of nobles. No one else would look for her so she quietly slipped away and ran down to the kitchen!  
She walked into the busy kitchen and saw Luke standing by the door that lead to the compost heap and the horses stables. Emma took her wings off and placed them in a large vent meant to keep the kitchen cool in summer. She weaved her way through the humming mass of people until Luke was able to reach out and pull her the final through steps through the door way and out into the yard.  
"Are you ok what is it?" Emma asked assessing him with her eyes. Luke looked around, making sure they were alone, before pulling out a bundle of cloth and opening it to reveal the red and pink necklace.  
"Someone has been braking into the servants rooms and looking for something. They are leaving everything that is gold or precious. Alec and Gale said they heard a group of Asgardians looking for it in the village! All I know is that they are bad otherwise they would've gone to the Allfather for help and jurisdiction to search peoples homes. Hide it! Hide it well!"   
"Why me? You know the palace and the village better than I do."  
"I can't get the time off and Alec and Gale and Jonathan have to stay in the village to work on the stalls and in the shops. You can hide this and have access to places we don't! Take it and tell no one, not even us, where you hid it!" He shoved it into her hands and ran back inside leaving Emma outside in the warm, gentle breeze to look at the necklace.  
"Three hours till the grand thing Thor was talking about. I can do this!" She muttered and ran out towards the stables

 

Emma was galloping through the fields on the black stallion. She was silently thanking Loki for forcing her to learn to ride with and without the saddle. She hadn't had time to put a saddle on, only the reigns, so she was galloping through the grass with the wind whipping her hair back!! She stopped the horse and tied the reigns to a tree and ran into the forest. She was following the feeling she was getting from the forest. the closer she got to her destination the stronger the buzzing got, quickly she reached the clearing where a truly magical sight was awaiting her! Fregga was holding a box open and the fairies were floating above and around the ghost of the dead woman.  
"I'm guessing you know why I'm here."  
"Put the necklace in the box. It shall be safe with us. The thing trying to get this is the same thing that followed you into your realm." Fregga explained as Emma put the jewel into the wooden box, the lid then closed and the box rose into the air and shrunk to the size of the fairies, who took it and made it disappear with magic!  
"Drink this when you get back to the palace."  
"It shall make you look like you did not just run through a forest or ride a horse." Lexi and Pip floated down with another girl in a yellow dress.  
"I have enchanted the horse to ride as swift as the wind. You shall get back in time." The yellow fairy smiled.  
"Go, dear Emma. You must get back to the palace." Fregga yearned, taking her hand and leading her back to the horse. "We shall meet again very soon but for now, keep going you brave girl." With that Fregga disappeared and Emma untied the stallion and galloped back to the palace. In the stable she downed the potion and watched fascinated as it fixed her up. She tied the horse back up and ran through the kitchens throwing Luke the thumbs up, she grabbed her wings and placed them on her back and sprinted back through the halls and slipped back into the hall. No one seemed to have noticed she had gone so she went and stood by the windows, just incase anyone had then she had an excuse for not being spotted.  
"I missed you." Loki walked over. Emma took a deep steadying breath and turned to face him.  
"I like the view and tonight everything seems so magical. I couldn't help but just look out here." Emma even surprised herself how normal she sounded.  
"Well just in time really. Carry on watching." Loki smiled and joined her by the railings. Soon enough fireworks, but without the noise, set off. The colours were captivating and Emma almost forgot the past few hours, almost. She looked up to Loki and smiled at his expression. He was captivated by he lights in front of them, just like everyone else in the room.   
maybe it wasn't so bad being a bit of a wallflower!


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was sat in the breakfast hall, enjoying company and food as the sun streamed in through the windows.  
"The funniest thing Emma ever did was on the first day on high school! This year 11 comes up and starts picking on her. This kid was well known for bulling the year 7's and 8's so no one intervened. Just as I walk into the corridor to try and get her out of this I hear her say 'you'll regret that' as she's picking her books up from the floor so come lunch time lots of people are goading her about this and the bully goes the hand something to the teacher but he can't find it. The teacher yells at him in front of everyone and Emma stands up and says 'I found this, is this what you were looking for?'. It was his application for some prefect role but Emma had messed with it so it showed his bulling and made him look like a giant dick head!" Jacob finished the story laughing. Emma finished off her segment of orange and smiled.  
"He should have checked it before he printed it off. I just added a few alterations while letting everyone know it was me."  
"No one messed you after that!" Jacob smiled watching as Emma got her back patted by a few of the warriors joining them for breakfast.  
"Excuse me Allfather." Luke piped up from the doorway holding a large cardboard box, "Himdal sent this, he said that it was left outside the Shaw residence. The note on it says it's for Emma." Luke gave her a small smile as he walked in with it when Odin beckoned.   
"It's probably from Robin." Emma stood cleaning off her hands with a napkin.  
"Who's Robin?" Elizabeth asked shooting her daughter a pointed look.  
"I met him at the robotics convention, remember the kid that moved from Canada I told you about, he's building a robot and wanted me to check up on the wiring to see if certain components would work with human biology. He said he'd drop it off sometime when it was finished so I could check it out." She explained as she lifted the box up. Robin had said the robot was lightweight but the box was pretty heavy. Maybe he oversold the lightweight thing.   
"Do you need my assistance in taking it to your room?" Luke asked   
"I'm good thanks." Emma smiled at her friend, "I'll sort this out, should be done by dinner." She smiled at everyone then left, walking towards her room.

 

It wasn't the robot. Emma had recognised the handwriting on the lid of the box as her father's. "Bloody bastard!" She muttered as she grabbed a small pair of scissors from the desk and opened the box carefully. As she peeled back the top she let out a breath of disappointment. She didn't know what she was expecting but it was not this, inside was a bunch of books and files and various trinkets. Slowly she pulled out the first dusty folder. Inside was some data and graphs with different coloured dots on the top right hand corner of every page. She pulled out another file and it was the same thing, pages upon pages of data and information in no order besides the dots! Emma pulled out all the files and put them in a pile deciding to take a closer look later.   
Next was a book which looked relatively new but the experiments inside it were from the beginning of human modern science! Emma sighed and pulled everything out and separated it into piles of; folders, books and objects. Emma looked at the box trying to see if there was any other clue inside it's cardboard interior. "Nothing! Great!" Emma sighed rocking back on her heels rubbing her temples in exasperation. As she opened up the boxes the objects were in she heard one rattle, carefully she picked it up and opened the heavily selotapped box, pulling back a seemingly endless amount of bubble wrap she gasped when she saw the tiny object the bubbles were protecting. A small ring attached to a chain. The ring was light and didn't show any signs of rust or damage, the chain it was strung on was evidently new with little to no wear. Inside this box was a note. Emma put the ring on top of a cushion on the sofa and pulled the letter out, it read:  
'Dear Emma,   
Everything in the box is now yours. The files contain all my research and the books are in addition to the files. The ring is made of vibranium, which I was able to get hold of on a dig I was involved in. Do not let the colours fool you, you know what goes together.  
From  
Father.'  
Emma flipped the paper over and held it against the light to try and see if there was anything else written on the small card. Her anger bubbled up inside of her and she threw the card across the room. He sent her a box full of old papers about experiments that happened centuries ago and left a cryptic ass message with still no explanation as to why he would send this now! Why didn't he just give it to his new family or whoever he worked for? Emma flopped down on her back and rubbed her hands on her face trying to sort her thoughts out. on one hand she wanted to sort through the papers and folders and to carry on looking at the objects but another part of her wanted to burn everything and throw the ashes off the side of the Rainbow Bridge! taking a deep breath she shoved everything back into the box, except the ring, shoving the box under her bed and covering it in blankets she sat on her bed! Her wooden box clock said she had been sorting through the box for two hours. The ring suddenly felt heavy in her hand as Emma looked at it, using the eye her father tought her to use, she looked at the ring for any sign of anything. It was perfect, no scratches or scuff marks and the way it looked in the sunlight was incredible. The colour reminder her of silver but it wasn't as shiny and wasn't noticeably reflecting massive amounts of light, with great care she opened the clasp on the chain and slid the ring off of it. She turned it around in her fingers as Emma thought about what to do. Finally she took a deep breath and slid it onto her middle finger on her left hand.   
"Perfect fit." She couldn't help but smile and shake her head in wonder. This bloody man was a whirlwind!   
As her thoughts slowed down she registered the throbbing in her head. Standing up and making sure the box was well hidden she left her room and walked down to the medical wing. As she pushed open the doors she was hit with the smell of disinfectant. The area looked like every other room in the castle with the walls looking like wood but were actually more like brick. The people here were for the residence and workers within the palace so Emma walked up to a nurse.  
"I'm really sorry to bother you but do you have anything for a headache? I'm a human so the stuff might be different." She asked politely to the woman in a blue top and brown bottoms with her hair pulled back.  
"I am sorry my darling but we don't have anything that is weak enough for a human." The lady genuinely looked apologetic so Emma smiled and left.

 

Emma found herself wandering on the outskirts of the village, wanting to be alone. Her head was ridiculously bad by now and any noise seemed to make it worse when she heard a weak voice call for help. Ignoring her head Emma ran in the direction of the voice until she saw an old lady lying on the floor with a basket of flowers scattered around her.  
"Ma'am are you ok?" Emma asked as she reached the woman dropping to her knees to help the lady stand.  
"I am fine young one." The old lady smiled, her face was wrinkled but the wrinkles seemed to make her look happy, like what a grandmother would look like Emma thought. Emma put all the flowers and herbs back in the basket and then stood up.  
"Please let me make sure you get home ok." Emma smiled supporting the lady as she wobbled again. "My name's Emma."   
"I am Ragna." She wheezed leading the way back to a small secluded cottage surrounded by grass and flowers with a perfect view of the mountains. The interior was simple with everything being made of wood or a simple fabric, it felt homely. Ragna sat down in a chair and pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
"My goodness, Ragna, you're bleeding!" Emma looked around for a cloth which the older lady pointed to, Emma submerged it in water which was in a pale on the table and wrung it out and dabbed around the cut, "I'm sorry if this stings." She said gently. when she was finished the old lady took the cloth from the girls hands.  
"How's your head Emma."  
"I'm sorry what?" Emma was shocked that Ragna knew about her headache.  
"Your head, it hurts and no one can give you anything due to your species. You are human, no?" Emma looked at the woman in shock who simply laughed, "I have a gift, when I touch beings I can feel their troubles, for you it is a horrendous headache caused by emotional stress. Am I wrong?"   
"You aren't wrong. Is that why you live out here all alone?"  
"Indeed it is my child. If you go to my rack of bottles the second from the left is an effective method of pain removal in humans."   
"How do I know it's not poison?"  
"Do I have any motive to poison you?"  
"I don't know, do you?"  
"No I do not." The lady smiled. Emma took a deep breath and drank the bottle, instantly feeling her head ease up.  
"You could make a fortune selling this in the village, with your gift you could heal anyone or point them towards appropriate medicine. why don't you?"  
"The village people do not approve of my gift. When I was young there was one magic wielder who tried to overthrow the king and all magic users were persecuted out of fear. It has been a good few thousand years since but magic wielders are still laughed at. I made my home here and lived off the land and practised my herbal magic."  
"You use nature's magic."  
"I do child. You must go now before it gets dark. Thank you for helping me today."   
"You helped me as well." Emma walked towards the door, turning round she asked the lady in the chair, "f there is ever anything you need just let me know. I'd be happy to visit."  
"Feel free to come here as much as you want. I enjoyed your company. Now go before anyone worries about you!" Emma smiled at Ragna and stepped out of the house making sure to shut the door properly before running back to the castle.

 

"How was the robot?" Jacob asked as Emma walked into the feast hall.  
"It's good. there's a few things that need a look at but it'll be good!" Emma lied easily to her brother and was relieved when some of Jacobs many friends interjected and they all talked about something that happened earlier that day. Emma excused herself and sat down in her seat and put some vegetables on her plate and picked at them slowly.  
"I tried to find you earlier and I couldn't see ether you or the box." Loki slid into his seat and like the gentleman he was he refilled her glass.  
"I went for a walk because I needed a clear head. Getting out helped. I put the box away so none of the components would go missing or get damaged." She smiled easily and carried on picking at her carrot.  
"I can tell when people are lying." Loki looked at her with narrow eyes. Emma kept her face neutral and looked back at him with an equally strong gaze.  
"Am I lying?" She challenged coolly. She had told the truth the components of the box were clouding her head so she left and she didn't want any of it lost or damaged.  
"No. But that isn't the whole truth." Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"Put the brow down Loki!" Emma warned glaring at him, "It's a complicated machine with complicated needs it has to make and I have to try and do it here with none of my notes. they are at home so I'm trying to remember everything he wanted me to know!" She sighed and downed Loki's goblet of wine.  
"I am sorry for prying. You seem to have a bout of homesickness." Loki smiled sympathetically at the small person next to him.  
"Yeah. I really miss home." She sighed pulling some of the chicken onto her plate as everyone settled down to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment or a kudos  
> love   
> Cant_Sleep_Coz_Marvel xoxo

"Have you finished yet?" Emma groaned impatiently as Thor and Loki searched the shelves for a book.   
"Well shall find the book soon, I can assure you." Thor turned and smiled as Emma glared, shooting daggers into their backs.  
"It's been two hours! You two can stay but I'm going to find something to do."  
"No you're staying with us." Loki said smirking as Emma begrudgingly sat down,  
"Only if you tell me why I can't go."  
"No!" Loki replied a bit more firmly. Emma shrugged her shoulders and stood up to leave the library when Thor grabbed her forearms and brought her to the side of the bookcase him and Loki were looking on.   
"I'm running out of patience! Ether tell me or let me go. If you don't you both with be extremely sorry!" She hissed.  
"We are looking for a history book." Thor vaguely explained.   
"So why do you need me here?"   
"Because you enjoy books and history." Loki smiled stiffly,  
"If I can read the books, yes! But incase you haven't noticed this whole floor is in Norse so try again and this time don't bullshit me!" It was clear that Emma was agitated so Thor tired to calm her down by sitting in a chair and gesturing for her to sit on the chair next to him. "Since me and Loki are working on a project together we thought it might be nice for you to tag along." Emma didn't buy it.  
"Stop me and I'll stab you both in your sleep." Emma's voice was so monotone it sent shivers down Loki's spine! Emma grabbed her jacket and stalked out of the library.  
"Do we tell her or not?" Thor asked  
"Odin told us not to."  
"You never do what father commands! What is making you follow this one?"  
"I don't want her to know about this."  
"She has a right to know."  
"It does not matter because it is wrong!" Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It has to be wrong, Thor, or who have we been friends with?"

 

Emma was walking through the village quietly, trying to blow off some steam. She went down a path that lead to a river and she decided to follow it. She had always liked walking by bodies of water as the sound of the water seemed to carry her cares away. She followed it into the forest and stopped by a large stone and sat on it.  
"You seemed troubled." A musical voice noted as a girl in a maroon dress floated down and sat on a twig just below Emma's eye line.  
"I read somewhere that to see faries you have to be pure of heart or something." Emma gave a small chuckle, throwing a stone into the river which was more of a stream by now.  
"You do not have to be pure of heart to see us. Only believers and gifted ones can see us." She gave a sympathetic smile,  
"I guessed because the purest thing in me is the water I drank this morning. Anyway what are you the fairy of?" She asked looking at the tiny woman,  
"I am the fairy of music! Before I was a fairy I could play almost any instrument."   
"Sounds pretty neat. Did it hurt becoming a fairy?"  
"It did not produce any physical pain, no. The biggest pain was emotional. As I am sure you can see we are only females. The men were cursed to be servants within the palace, since we cannot leave these woods without loosing our magic and therefore life force, we shall never be able to contact them again." The maroon fair seemed to droop at than and rested her chin in her hands.  
"I'm Emma." Emma held her hand out to the mini lady,  
"Jingle." She sadly shock Emma's little finger  
"Goodwin told me that you were cursed to stay within the forest but you were turned into faries instead."  
"Goodwin likes to think that. She lost the most out of all of us, her husband and three sons were torn away from her. She likes to think that the curse different because if she faces it she falls into a terrible depression and the whole wood could die!"  
"So what exactly did happen?"  
"The creature did try to kill us so we made a deal, the men would leave and the women would stay to die. The forest saved us but also made the men forget about us and our lives before so that they could carry on living."  
"But why the men and not say save the children?"  
"The creature agreed to save some but only one gender."  
"That's harsh." Jingle nodded her head in agreement and the pair just sat watching the water go past.  
"Thank you for returning the necklace to us. The whole forest has felt it, that's why everything seems more alive."  
"What is it? My friend hid it then gave it to me to hide then I gave it back to him them something was trying to get it so I brought it here to hide."  
"The curse that the creature placed on us nearly killed it. It's power is stored in that stone. The birds have told us that there is a group that are trying to raise the creature and wreck havoc upon Asgard! We are able to keep it safe as long as it stays in the forest, where we have out magic." Jingle stood up on the rock and stretched. "I have to go but it has really been nice talking to you, Emma." Jingle waved and smiled as she flapped her wings and flew off into the trees. 

 

"Where were you?" Loki shouted as Emma sat down in the feasting hall. When she had got back to her room there was a note saying to meet Loki in the feasting hall. It was empty beside Emma and a red faced Loki. "I went for a walk! Why, do I need permission to go out?"  
"You should not have left the library!"  
"And why is that? Since you and Thor were lying straight to my face I thought it wasn't a big deal!" Emma was now shouting as well.  
"You should have listened to us!" Loki was now right in front of Emma's face   
"If you wanted me to listen then you should've told me the truth. Move out of the way!" Emma tried to step around him but Loki wasn't having any of it.  
"Why will you not just trust us to know what best?" Loki's hands were flying everywhere by this point but Emma wasn't intimidated. Before she wasn't really angry but now she was off the charts.  
"Move. Out. Of. My. Way." She whispered  
"Not until you tell me why you left."   
'bad move' Emma thought as she took a deep breath. "If you know what's best why didn't you tell me the truth?"  
"That is not what I meant." Loki stuttered  
"Then what did you mean, Loki? Go on tell me how you know everything and that I know nothing! Why don't you just tell me all about how 'Mr knows best' Thought it would be a good idea to join up with an alien army and attempt to take over the world! Why don't you also tell me about how how you've known me for less than three months and you already know what's best for me? Oh wait, you can't because you don't NOW MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Emma's yelling was so loud that Jacob ran in worried.  
"What's going on? Are you ok Emma?" He asked looking over his sister to make sure Loki hadn't hurt her!  
"I'm fucking peachy!" Emma muttered storming out of the hall, Loki went to follow her but Jacob put a hand on his chest.  
"Don't follow her." He ordered Loki,  
"Why not?" Loki's voice had an edge to it but Jacob didn't care at all about what he thought.  
"Because if she doesn't chop one of your body parts off I will! No one makes her angry like that and leaves with everything intact." Jacob's demener was calm but his eyes were alight with a fiery anger! Loki recognised what he had just said as a promise and not a threat so he stepped back and let Jacob go after his sister.  
When Jacob left Loki sighed, he thought Emma ignored how he had attacked her planet. She had helped him come to peace with it yet she obviously wasn't fully over it. He didn't blame her though, he was supposed to have a 'silver tongue' yet when he needed to handle a situation delicately he couldn't and he didn't know why. He was so desperate for the rumours to be false that he forget how to deal with her perfectly normal reaction to himself and Thor trying to keep her in the library with them. He would've done the exact same thing that she did yet he blew it out of proportion! Emma was not stupid and she had picked up on his trip up when talking to her.  
"Loki! How did it go? I saw Emma storming off to her room and Jacob was running after her."  
"How do you think it went?" Loki snapped, "I am sorry, Thor. It went really badly."  
"At least we know she does not hold any magic or you would not be standing here 'in one piece', as Tony says!" Thor tried to make Loki smile by punching him in the shoulder,  
"She holds no gift or we would know about it by now."  
"Why were we told to keep an eye on her do you think?" Thor pulled out a chair and sat down in it, Loki took one with a chair between them.  
"These rumours that there is a traitor in the palace are serious. Since she has no gifts or any Asgardian traits then Odin probably wanted us to make sure she was safe, all the guard points have been doubled and even some places where there normally are not any soldiers, there are. It is probably just a precaution until everything settles."  
"I still do not understand why we had to pretend we were looking for a book for two hours." Thor leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he spoke.  
"Odin wanted us to try and keep Emma away from the field so she would not suspect, if we are following on from the extra guard idea. I think he did not want her to be suspicious."   
"Well that turned out great!" Both men quickly stood up and saw Emma standing in the door way with her arms crossed and a shocked looking Jacob. Thor and Loki exchanged a look as Jacob stormed forward.  
"When were you going to tell us about this?" He shouted  
"We do not yet know the truth. We were just speculating!" Thor tried to save the pair but it didn't work.  
"Why weren't we even told about these rumours?" Jacob asked, his anger filling his voice. Loki looked to Emma for help but she just stood where she was and shrugged with a smug smile on her face.   
"Go on tell us!" Jacob stopped when Emma put a hand on her brothers shoulders,  
"Lets me guess,people thing there's a traitor because something or someone is wrecking the servants rooms but isn't taking anything." Emma couldn't hold back the smile as Thor and Loki look flabbergasted that she knew! "Remember, I'm friends with servants. Oh wait you wouldn't because you all disapprove." She shrugged again and just looked at the three shocked men in front of her.   
"Why didn't you tell us you knew?" Thor asked,  
"Because I needed to see if you trusted us enough to let us know. I found out three nights ago and we would've been kept in the dark longer if we didn't walk in on you two speculating. Jacob do what you want with that but as for me, both of you keep away from me!" Emma pointed at Loki and Thor.   
"Please Emma wait." Loki called after her,  
"No! When you trust me enough to let me know when I might be in danger you can talk to me!" With that she walked off towards her room.

That night Emma couldn't sleep, between the box from her dad and the assurance that nether Loki or Thor trusted her enough to even tell her that she should be careful, she was feeling rather crappy. She got out of bed and stood on the window looking at the ring that had not left her middle finger. It was quiet and the breeze was light and fresh. She was alone.  
Emma decided to pull the book out of the drawer in the bathroom, seeing that the words were in English. She sat on the balcony and opened the book on the contents page and started reading the chapter when suddenly a gust of wind blew the pages of the book until they landed on a page. Emma knew better than to thing that this was a coincidence and she read the title.  
"Oh shit!" She whispered as her face went pale.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma was wandering around the palace. Normally she would be with Loki in the library but she didn't want to be around him at the moment. Why did he think it was ok to lie to her about something which concerned her safety? Thor she didn't care about but Loki she did, he was the closest she had to a friend, yes their relationship was a bit forced out of loneliness but it was something that gave Emma comfort.  
"Em!" Jacob yelled down the corridor as he ran to keep up with her, "I was thinking about what Thor and Loki said yesterday and I think it would be a good idea to teach you some self defence. There is some handheld daggers you can carry around, ether me or Sif can teach you but we should start soon!" Emma turned his incessant talking into white noise! Emma didn't like the idea of weapons and things.  
"Jacob, stop! I understand the thought but there is one little floor. I don't have the strength or speed you do. If I was in a battle my best bet would be to run away from the fucker and hide! I can protect myself but it wouldn't be in an aggressive way!" Emma fixed her brother with a look that translated to 'don't dare challenge me', she needed her space today. "I have stuff to do." She muttered as she walked away.

"Jacob, I need to speak with you urgently!" Thor boomed as Jacob blocked Sif's sword swing.  
"Little busy!" He pushed through gritted teeth,  
"Sif, I am very sorry but this cannot wait!" Sif sighed,   
"Fine! Let me know when you two are done." She patted Jacob on his shoulder.  
"What is it?" Jacob's voice was clipped and angry which Thor did expect after last night!  
"I needed to know if you had seen your sister."  
"Why?"  
"It is for Loki." Thor was almost begging, Loki was in a foul mood and his magic was crackling which was a bad sign for everyone!  
"She's busy and I doubt she wants to talk to you and defiantly not Loki! In fact I don't want to talk to you very much ether, you had no right to not tell us we could be in danger. Now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to make sure that I can protect me and my sister." Jacob pushed past Thor towards the bench where he had his water and a cloth to clean his sword.  
"Please, it was the All father that wanted us to not tell you." Thor was begging because the last time he had seen Loki this angry was when a whole field was laid to ashes.  
"You and Loki have gone against his wishes multiple times so what makes this time different?"   
"The fact that this time we have people on Asguard to loose." Loki growled from behind Jacob, "Now where is Emma?"  
"I don't bloody know so use your spells to find her!"  
"Listen here mortal....."  
"NO! You listen, both of you! I don't know where Emma is and if I knew I wouldn't tell you. Now leave me alone or this sword will be lodged inside of you!" Jacob shouted and marched off towards the palace throwing the sword to Thandral who had just arrived.  
"Mortal?" Thor questioned,  
"Shut up!" Loki grinned grabbing a chain that Jacob had left, "This is Emma's necklace. I can use it to cast a locating spell." The look of relief on Thor's face was a picture.

 

Emma had just walked and walked and walked until she found herself in the fairy clearing again. It was an accident.  
"What is wrong dear?" Goodwin asked kindly as Emma flopped on the soft grass and moss looking at the sky.  
"Thor and Loki are twits."  
"I heard whispers of the break ins at the palace. What do you know about them?"  
"Why do you think I know something?" Emma sat up and looked at the elderly fairy,  
"I can tell by your aura, you are stuck with what to share with the realm."   
"You're good." Emma smiled leaning against a conveniently placed boulder, "I think I know who followed me to earth as well as destroying the servants quarters. I think it's all the same group, the creature that cursed you all didn't completely disappear, it just weakened and hid in the mountains. A group of exiled Asgardian's that were too dangerous to put on other realms found it and protected it, forming a cult of sorts. I think that they might've found a way to bring back its power and they are looking for the components. No idea why they had to follow me to earth but I'm pretty sure it's all part of the same plan. the necklace that I gave to you or Fregga or whoever must be part of this elaborate plan to bring it back!" Emma sighed and looked up to the sky, "I can't tell Odin because then he'll know about you guys and my gift. I can't have Odin, Thor and Loki know of my gift because I will not be allowed back here and if I was it could put all of the fairies in danger!"   
"It is kind of you to think of us in your decision but you cannot go about this alone. If you are right and it is indeed a group of dangerous Asgardian's you shall need protection!" Goodwin fluttered down and stood on Emma's crossed thighs.  
"I don't have protection! I'm not strong or quick and all I can do it talk to you and see a magical realm that no one else can see!" Emma rubbed her face in frustration, trying to think of anything she could do to make all of this seem less scary.  
"You bring have an insight to a shielded world! You can see things from the forests perspective, I could only guess that with enough work you could see things from other beings view and that could be used as foresight and protection."   
"That doesn't solve the original problem that, assuming I'm right, if this creature comes back we are all fucked! We have no idea why they followed me or how far along they are to getting it's power back, or how big this cult is! There are too many variables and that's assuming I'm right and that it isn't some thing from another realm trying to take down Asgard!" Emma stood up and started pacing as she blurted out everything that was concerning her, suddenly she fell on the floor clutching her chest!

 

Thor watched as Loki pulled some herbs and a huge spell book out of various drawers and shelves in his room.  
"Get the gold bowl." Loki ordered pointing to a golden bowl which was kept on a shelf with ivy twisting along the wooden beams of the shelves it was on.   
"What are you going to do exactly?" Thor asked as he handed the dark haired man the bowl.  
"This spell will give me a location of Emma so we can go and get her! It is too dangerous for her to be outside the palace grounds particularly while she is angry. It makes her target particularly if it is the same being that followed her to Earth."  
"How will you get a location?" Thor watched over Loki's shoulder as he opened the book about two third of the way in,  
"The spell will find her using her necklace as a fixed point of which to find her. It will find her DNA which it can detect on the necklace, the spell only gets the DNA of the owner." He explained pushing Thor slightly further back to give him more space. He dipped the chain in the mixture of ground up herbs and muttered a few words which Thor didn't quite catch, he then dangled the chain over a map and closed his eyes letting his green magic run down his arm and into the chain.   
Thor watched in fascination as the chain swung, hovering over a patch of woods over the map but was distracted by a sudden gasp from Loki.  
"Loki, what is it?"  
"I cannot, she is..." He was cut off by a groan of pain as he collapsed on the floor! Thor rushed to his side.   
"Loki! Are you ok?" Thor was scared, "Do I need to call a healer?"  
"No! Help me up, Thor." Loki gasped as the blonde man pulled him up. "Something is up! We must go to the forest of lost souls immediately!" Thor knew it was urgent as Loki's face was pale in shock!

 

"Fairies come and help me! Emma can you describe what is wrong?" Goodwin shouted as she flew to Emma to try and see what was wrong.  
"I saw something. There was my chain and a, a map then I saw Thor and then Loki's cloak!" She panted as the pain in her chest subsided. A fairy in pale pink gave her some water which Emma gratefully gulped down.   
"Can you describe what you were thinking for us?" Goodwin asked worry filling her voice  
"I felt anger and worry, but it wasn't mine. It was someone else's like I was inside their body." Realisation hit her like a truck, "It was Loki and he's going to come here!" Tear started filling her eyes. She rushed to stand up and tried to run to exit the clearing but she nearly fell again.  
"Emma, walk or you shall hurt yourself." Jingle called after her but Emma was already pushing her way through the forest to get far as far away from the clearing as she could!   
Strong arm wrapped around her waist making her scream and kick furiously!  
"Emma, it is only myself and Thor." Loki's deep voice soothed in her ear.  
"Loki?" Emma grabbed his shoulders as she turned around making sure it was him, "I saw, I saw you and Thor you were over a map with my chain.."  
"I know. I know. Just try to breath for me or you shall start hyperventilating!" Loki sat Emma and himself down on a log as Thor put his red cloak over Emma's shoulders. "What was that?" She asked the two males who shared a look.  
"We do not know but we shall find out! But for now lets leave these woods before you catch a cold." Loki carefully bundled Emma up in the cloak and picked her up transporting the three back to Loki's rooms.

 

After they had let Emma take a bath in Loki's bathroom and gave her one of Loki's shirts to change into, bundling her into bed just to be safe Loki started searching his books. Thor was on the bed with Emma who was considerably calmer by now.  
"What could've caused that?" Emma asked, her voice not sounding scared and more of angry at something, secretly she thought it had something to do with her gift but they didn't need to know that.  
"I do not know. My books cover magic and potions! Nothing that could explain what that was."  
"What should have happened with the spell?" Thor asked genuinely feeling out of his depth.  
"The spell should've shown us where Emma was by directing the chain to her location." Loki muttered placing another book on the growing pile of useless books.  
"So that means what?" Emma waved her arms.  
"It means that a stronger magic was involved, since we saw what the other was seeing, it might mean that another magical source encouraged the spell." Thor looked at Emma for clarification.  
"A second source of magic made the spell more powerful so we were able to see where the other was. You were given my location and could see where I was standing like I could see what was happening on your side." Thor simply nodded, "But that doesn't explain why you were looking for me!"   
"Doesn't matter right now." Loki muttered.  
"Yes! It does." Emma got out of the bed and took the book out of Loki's hand, "Why were you looking for me?"  
"With the security risk you could have been a target. We still have no idea on who followed you to Midgard and so we have to act as if they are in league with each other." Loki snatched the book back.  
"This is ridiculous! What else do you not want me to do or am I going to have to wait for you two to panic and cast a spell which goes wrong?" Emma started shouting.  
"Just stay in the palace and we won't worry." Thor stood up trying to pull her back from Loki,  
"But are you going to hover around me and make sure one of you is in arm's distance of me, again? You know what, fuck this, I'm going back to my rooms!"   
"At least put your breaches on." Thor pleaded  
"It goes to mid thigh and my room is five minutes away!" Emma stormed out the door flipping them off as she went, leaving the two princes stunned!  
"I shall go after her!" Thor decided   
"Leave her. She needs time alone. Today must have been confusing for her, she has only seen magic and never experienced it within herself, it can be scary especially considering she had come from a realm with not visible magic." Loki explained looking through yet another book. "I shall tell her everything tomorrow after she's had a good night's sleep."


	15. Chapter 15

"Daddy, what are you doing?" A toddler walked over to a man who was hunched over a bright light.  
"Emma." The man looked up and extended his arms to the toddler who happily hugged her dad, "You should be asleep." The man kissed the tiny girls head.  
"I couldn't sleep and mummy is sad again. Why is she sad, daddy?" The man hugged his daughter tight and sighed placing her on his knee as they both sat on the floor.  
"Mummy is sad because I have to go away again."  
"But you got home Thursday and you promised you'd come to my play!"   
"I know I did but work called and said it was an emergency."  
"But they always say it's an emergency!" Tears filled the tiny tots eyes which her dad whipped away.  
"I have something that will be fun!" He quickly pulled some vinegar and baking soda from the cupboards along with a plate and a spoon. "I am going to put some of this baking soda on the plate and you add some vinegar." He gave a big smile and put a spoonful on the plate, holding his daughters tiny hands he helped her add the vinegar.  
"It's bubbling!" She squealed in joy.  
"When you are older I will tell exactly why it does that."  
"Please don't leave again daddy! Stay here and tell me about the smelly bubbles!" He laughed at his daughters summery of the experiment.  
"I have to go but I know that mummy and Jacob will be safe. Do you want to know why?"  
"Why?" Little Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion,  
"Because Emma you are very brave. I know that you can look after Mummy and Jacob, will you do that for me?" the pair were disturbed as his phone went off, the beep loud in the stillness of the night. "Boss." He answered curtly. "I'm with my daughter.... No.... Can't it wait?...... Give me two hours and I'll be there.... Ok. Emma my boss wants to talk to you." He handed the phone to his daughter who clutched it in her hands.  
"Hello." She asked shyly  
"Hello Emma. My name is Jake and I'm your fathers boss. Your dad says amazing things about you and I wanted to ask you if he steals chocolate at home because mine in going missing when he's around!" Emma laughed at the strange voice down the phone.  
"No Sir. He is very good or mummy will hit him with her wooden spoon!"  
"Maybe I should get one for when he's here. What do you think?"  
"No! My daddy is very good. Why does he have to go back tomorrow?"  
"Your father is one of the best men we have! We need him. He talks a lot about you and I hope that one day when you're old enough you might come and work with him."  
"I would like that Sir." Emma looked at her dad who was tidying away their little experiment. "Please look after my daddy." She heard the man sniff down the phone before he replied.  
"I will look after him, Emma, do not worry. I have to go so please can you put me back on with your father."  
"Goodbye Sir." Emma handed the mobile back to her dad and played with the pen her dad had left on the table as he talked down the phone.  
"You made a good impression on my boss. He's a hard man to impress." Her dad ruffled her hair, "Lets put you to bed shall we." Emma nodded and smiled as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. When they reached her room the dad turned on the little bedside lamp and tucked her in. "Daddy has to go but remember that he loves you very much."  
"How much?"  
"To the moon and back."  
"To the moon and back." Emma mimicked as her eyelids closed.

Emma looked at the plate as she put it away with her parents arguing in the background. Jacob was at a friends house while she was stuck here in this house.   
"I'm leaving for Tessa's in twenty minutes, couldn't you have waited?" She scowled as her dad burst into the kitchen huffing and fixing himself a drink of water.  
"Don't get lippy with me!"  
"Why? You're never here and when you are all you and mum do is shout can't you just wait till I'm not here?"  
"I've had enough of this from your mother, I don't need you on my back as well."  
"It's true though! It's February and you last left in October, just to fix some planes! There are other mechanics it this world you know!"   
"Some day you'll understand." He dad ran his hand through his mess of brown hair.  
"You always say some day or later or when I'm older and I'm sick of it! Stop making promises you won't keep! Bet you didn't even know I was the highest scorers in my SAT tests in primary school."  
"I'm sorry Emma I truly am."  
"No you're not." With that Emma grabbed her bag and ran out the door to meet Tessa and her older friends.

"Did you send your dad that E-Mail about your results?" Emma's mum asked as Emma was looking at her college course, picking from a plate of fruit.  
"Yes."  
"Did he reply?"  
"He saw it but didn't reply."  
"I'm sorry Emma." Her mum went to put a hand on her daughters shoulder but she just shrugged it off.  
"I'm meeting Tessa."  
"I don't like Tessa, she's trouble."  
"You think all my friends are trouble! Just because they know how to relax like no one in this hell hole!" She screamed before storming off.

 

Emma sat in her room surrounded by the folders her dad had sent her. She had tried everything she could think off and was running herself in circles! She moved the empty plate to under the bed in hopes of pushing the memories under there as well. A knocking at the door brought her out of her trance and back to reality.  
"What is it?" consciously making an effort to not sound too curt.  
"The All father requests an audience in the throne room in ten minutes."  
"Thank you." Emma rushed to put all the folders and books back into the box and shoved that under the bed again, pulling the covers down so it would be hidden. She grabbed her leather jacket and left the room. The palace seemed oddly quiet as her footsteps echoed in the vast hallways until she reached her destination. A pair of guards pushed the doors open to reveal Odin on his throne looking every bit the king he was. Thor and Loki turned to face her as she walked in.   
"What's this about?"  
"We should wait till your mother and brother get here before we start discussing this very important matter."  
"Ok." Emma awkwardly stood in the room, sighing when Loki walked over to her.   
"I am very sorry about the other day."  
"So am I."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, for not realising sooner. I spoke to Luke and he said that this has been going on longer then just the room checks!"  
"I am extreamly sorry Emma. I truly am."  
"No you're not." Emma finished and walked towards her brother as he walked in with Elizabeth.  
"You ok?" Jacob asked noticing his sisters tense shoulders.  
"This has been going on longer than they admitted. I spoke to Luke about it." Jacob simply nodded and didn't return the smile Thor offered him.  
"I am sure you are wondering why I have called you here. I feel like I should formally tell you about what has been going on in the palace." The siblings shared a look. "As you are aware there has been some disturbing events in the servants quarters but that has been the latest in a long line of occurrences, which have mainly consisted of attacking the soldiers on their rounds in the villages and town surrounding the palace. We are doing everything we can to capture those responsible and bring them to justice." Odin looked to Thor who carried on for him,  
"There shall be some for of protection around you three at all times, whether that be guards or myself and Loki." Loki stepped forward,   
"I have conjured up a potion that allows me to track you three at all times if worst come to worst we shall be able to find you!" He stepped forward and was about to give the vial of green mist like liquid to Emma when she stepped back.  
"Is this a joke?"  
"We are being deadly serious." Loki replied forcing the vial into her hands  
"No! You can take this back!" Emma pushed it back into Loki's hands and walked around him so she could get a clear vision of Odin, This is insane! We are probably the least in danger here and yet you want to put a tracker in us. You should put those soldiers into finding these freaks and stopping them or placing them in the servants quarters! Jacob and mum can do what they want but I'm not taking that and I'm not being shadowed 24/7! If it's that dangerous you can send me home."  
"I agree with Emma." Jacob stood forward so he was on his sisters left side, "There must be another way."  
"There is. I saw your room full of old equipment that was left over from when you had more an Earth system of living. I saw some CCTV cameras that just need to be rigged up and then you'll have a round the clock surveillance and recorded system which can help you identify suspects. It would take me about a week to sort all the cameras out but then...."  
"NO!" Odin boomed standing up. "You will take to potion or you shall locked up in your rooms for safety!" Jacob just started laughing at this. "What is so funny?"  
"You can't lock me or Emma up!"  
"He's right. They both are. This is a huge waste or energy and resources. You need to revisit this plan then talk to us." Elizabeth lead her children out of the wooden doors.   
"I d not think they liked our plan." Thor said, earning a glare from Loki.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the not updating but my exam's have started so they are taking priority. If you want to please leave a Kudos or a comment and if you want to bookmark it. xoxo

"Hello Ragna! It's Emma!" Emma called as she pushed open the old lady's door holding a basket of freshly baked goods. "Ragna, are you in?" Emma walked through the kitchen area which was covered in plants and herbs and books like last time but as she walked into the living room it was a different story. Everything was turned over or thrown across the other side of the room. In the middle the old lady was collapsed on the floor with blood coming from her head! Emma immediately dropped onto her knees beside Ragna.   
"Ragna, wake up! Wake up!" She shock the woman's shoulders panicking. Suddenly she was watching herself shacking Ragna's shoulders but it seemed to be from Ragna's perspective! Emma willed Ragna to lift her head up and Emma saw her hands were violet and it was seeping into the woman's body. Emma closed her eyes and focused and getting back into her own body and opened her eyes just in time to catch Ragna's head before it fell.  
"I can deal with this later." Emma muttered then looked around for anything to help the woman. The only things were she potions which were in smashed bottles and were mixed together in a mess on the floor. Emma hauled the unconscious woman to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her upright. Ragna was floppy but light so it was relatively ok to get her to the door and get her over the doorway and into the field of flowers and over grown grass.

It parted the trees just enough to see the short girl drag the old woman out. It had thought that the old hag had no friends but then again it had thought that she had the gem. That short girl seemed to be popping up all over the place. In the palace, the village, Midgard and now here! She looked over so it let go of the branches and crouched down very low. Luckily she was too busy hauling the woman through the grass to worry too much about it hiding in the trees. It watched her until she disappeared and then slunk back to the damp cave it had come from.

 

"HELP ME! THIS WOMAN NEEDS MEDICAL HELP!" Emma shouted as she dragged Ragna through the doors to the medical wing. Two nurses took the woman and put her on a bed.  
"What happened to her?" One nurse asked ushering her away from the bed and closed the curtains around the bed as doctors rushed into the makeshift cubicle.  
"I don't know I went to visit her and she was lying on the floor like that. Please you have to let me see her she doesn't have anyone else please!" Emma begged, starting to cry.  
"The doctors here will take good care of her. You need to sit down and wait outside, she will be ok I promise!" The nurse took Emma into the seating area where Loki was standing talking to a warrior. He turned around and walked immediately over the the nurse and Emma, "What is going on. Are you ok?" Loki asked Emma and the nurse, worry tingeing his voice.  
"Everything will be ok. She just needs to stay here and wait while the doctors and nurses do their jobs." The nurse gave Loki a pointed look so Loki pulled Emma into a hug and sat them on the seats.  
"She doesn't have a family or friends and I have no idea how long she was lying there! She might die!"  
"Slow down and take a deep breath then tell me what happened."  
"Ragna is a friend and I was taking her some bread and cakes and stuff and when I got there her house was trashed and she was lying on the floor." Emma looked up at Loki, "Will she be ok?"  
"Yes. The medics here are the best in the realm." Emma let out a chocked cry and hid her face in Loki's chest as he stroked her hair.  
"How did you get her here?"  
"I carried her."  
"How long?"  
"An hour give or take."  
"That is impressive. Do you want me to call anyone. I know you are angry at me right now."  
"I don't care right now." Emma grabbed the tissue Loki offered her and wiped her eyes, "I just want Ragna to be ok." She yawned wrapping her thin jacket around her. After pulling Ragna all that way now she'd stopped she could feel the cold and her muscle fatigue. Loki noticed she little shiver and gave her his heavier jacket that seemed to drown Emma and her tiny frame. His jacket smelt of vanilla and lemon grass, sweet but fresh.

Emma sat there long after the sun went down. She had lost track of the time it had been since the nurse said that the doctors had stabilised Ragna and were trying to figure out what was wrong. Currently it was dark and the night medics were inside the actual medical wing while Emma sat alone in the seating area, waiting, waiting for anything to happen.   
"You were strong child." Emma looked up blankly, seeing Fregga's ghost standing next to her.  
"Will she be ok?" Her voice was raspy due to not eating, drinking or talking for several hours.  
"I cannot say for certain but I can feel a strong life force within her. She has a strong chance of life."  
"Why are you here?"  
"When you entered the palace I could feel your distress." Fregga sat down next to Emma, slowly turning her ghostly head. "Have you tried to tame your powers?"  
"I haven't had the time."  
"You have had a break through though. When you pulled your power away from Ragna you showed control, tell me how did you do it?"  
"I just did I guess. I could feel when she felt, like we were one for the split second I was there. I focused on separating us and it happened."  
"Your gift can give you control over a being. You can see into a realm of magic and death but you can also connect with the living. Plant and creature alike. Focus on what you want and you will find it." With that Fregga stood up and floated away. Emma felt a chill and clutched Loki's jacket around her.  
"Emma?"   
"Yes!" Emma stood up quickly and walked over to the nurse who poked her head around the door.  
"Ragna is awake. She wants to speak to you." The nurse smiled and held the door open while pointing Emma towards Ragna's bed.  
"Ragna. I was so scared." Emma ran over to the old woman's side and clutched her hand while sitting in the uncomfortable chair by her bedside.  
"You saved my life. Thank you dear Emma."   
"Don't thank me. I'm just glad you're ok."   
"You should be asleep not here. The doctor told me that you have been waiting here for over eighteen hours!"  
"I had to know you were ok. What did that to you?"  
"All I know is that it was looking for a crystal. I was picking herbs for my potions and when I came home I saw it standing in the middle of my room surrounded by the contents of my house! It knew I didn't have it and attacked me." Ragna clutched onto Emma's hand. "It must be stopped! At all costs!" She shouted and started thrashing in her bed until the Doctors restrained her and pulled Emma from the distressed woman's bed!


	17. Chapter 17

"Loki!" Emma ran down the hall after Loki, holding the bread roll she was able to grab from the end of breakfast.  
"Good morning. How is Ragna?"  
"Fine, fine. I need your help. It's urgent and you're the only person who has any hope of understanding." Emma shoved the bread into the leather bag she was carrying.  
"I don't understand. Why come to me for help?" Loki held onto her shoulders to try and calm her down.  
"Look I can explain on the way but right now we have to go. You will have time to angry at me later."  
"I could never be angry at you."  
"Believe me you will be. Just you're the first normal living Asgardian to know about this."   
"I am not Asgardian." Loki smiled at Emma gently, "Where are we going?"

 

Loki and Emma dismounted their horses and tied the reigns to the first trees at the forest of Lost Souls.   
"Let me lead." Emma grabbed Loki's hand, dragging him into the woods. "Goodwin! I need to talk to you! It's a matter of life and death!" Emma shouted into the trees.   
"Emma what is going on? Are you ok?" Loki holted the pair and turned Emma around so she was facing him, "If this is about Ragna, she is ok. There is nothing here to help her."   
"Why did you bring the frost giant?" Goodwin floated down snearing at Loki, followed by the rest of the fairies.  
"The gem. I don't know where it's hidden but I need it now."  
"Who are you talking to?"  
"I cannot tell you with him here!"   
"He can't see or hear you! Why won't you tell me?"  
"Emma you are scaring me. Is everything ok?" Emma sighed and closed her eyes and focused, opening them when she heard a gasp.   
"Can you see them now?"  
"You are real." Loki breathed looking at the tiny women in fascination. Emma looked down and saw the violet magic surrounding their hands where they were joined.  
"I can explain later but now I have to know. It's getting more powerful and we need to lure it out, it wants the gem. Once it's caught you can have the gem back."  
"I cannot risk it. If the creature has the gem it will destroy all of the nine realms, enslaving the survivors!" Goodwin sighed, "The risk is to great."  
"What about if you gave it to us at the palace and if there was a problem you are there to hid it again." Loki tired to pitch in in this strange conversation.  
"They can't leave the woods. Is there anyway to protect the gem?"  
"There might be. It will come at a great personal risk to yourself thought, are you willing to risk it?"  
"Yes! Show me." Emma ordered. Goodwin simply motioned for them to follow her. The fairies, Loki and Emma travelled to the fairy home.  
"There is a rumour that the gem can live in a host but only if the host is doing it for pure reasons and is blessed with sight of the visible realm. You are blessed with the sight but there is only one way to find out if you have pure reasons."   
"How? Is it safe?" Loki pulled Emma closer to him.  
"There is no guarantee but it is the only way I will let you leave with the gem, frost giant." Goodwin narrowed her eyes at Loki.   
"I'll be ok." Emma let go of Loki's hand slowly, sighing in relief when the violet magic travelled up his arm and sat between his collar bones.  
"I will not let you risk it." Loki gently clasped her face beseeching her with his eyes to not put herself at risk.  
"I have to try."  
"No! What happens if you get hurt?" Emma answered simply. She leaned up and kissed him, pouring everything she had into it. Loki kissed back with a matching intensity holding her close to him until Emma pulled away leaning her forehead on his.  
"I have to try. Maybe this is my gift. Jacob has the strength and stamina and this is mine. I can't let it go to waste and risk the lives of everyone in every realm." She pulled away fully and turned to Goodwin. "Do it."   
"As you wish." Goodwin waved her hands and the box where Fregga have put the gem appeared. The tallest fairy pulled out the gem and placed it in Emma's open hand, "This might not work but if it does, you will be the only thing between it and the gem." nodding Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling the gem. The pulse. the weight. The energy. It was heating up. Emma opened her eyes and watched as it glowed and sunk into her hand. It hurt, a white hot pain. Emma let out a scream but let it carry on sinking in.   
When it had finished it travelled up her left arm and settled where her heart was. It didn't hurt any more but Emma know it was their. She fell to her knees as Loki ran over to her.  
"Did it work? Are you ok?"   
"It worked!" Goodwin cried out and all the fairies cheered and danced in the air.   
"She will be ok, give her a few moments to recover!" Jingle flew down and pushed a strand of hair away from Emma's face. Taking Loki's arm Emma stood up.   
"Thank you but we have to go."  
"Odin does not know?" Jingle asked flying so she was next to Goodwin.  
"No. I only told Loki before we set off and even then he didn't have any details. We have to go before it realises we have the gem and emerges."  
"Good luck. But remember that it's clan is already in the palace so be careful." Loki and Emma nodded and ran back towards the horses.

 

"Odin!" Emma shouted bursting into the planning room with Loki. Odin and the generals of the army were bent over a map.  
"What is the meaning of this? Remove them!" Odin shouted   
"Wait! This is important!" Loki shouted trying to get free from the guards.   
"You need to hear this!" Emma let her magic into the heads of the soldiers willing them to step back, "Do we have your attention?"  
"How are you doing that?" Odin ordered with the generals looking on in confusion, trading looks with each other.  
"When I let go of them you will order them to stand back and listen to what we have to say."  
"Fine. Do it." Emma pulled the violet mist away from them and back into her. "Go back to your posts." Odin ordered and sat down in the grand wooden chair with red cushioning.  
Emma pulled out the book which she got from the library and opened it to the page with the creature on it and placed it on the table in front of Odin. "This is what you need to stop." She pointed to the picture of a sleek black animal resembling a panther. "I have been investigating and what I know is that this creature tried to destroy a whole village to gain power but it back fired and turned the village into faeries and is now trying to come back. It has a group of followers which are exiles of Asgard which you sent to the mountains. Their goal is to take over Asgard and the nine realms and destroy them and everyone in them! All they need as far as I know is a gem which is why there have been break ins in the palace and they had already searched the village. It's getting stronger and so is it's following." Emma looked to Loki to carry on.  
"The gem is one of myth but as far as I can tell it is called the moonstone and has the ability to strengthen the possessors magic. To posses it one must be blessed with sight of the invisible realms and also have pure intentions."  
"This is all well and good but you have no proof and this moonstone is a myth and nothing more."  
"It is the strongest and only lead you have to explain the things that have been happening! If you have any other ideas then tell us."  
"This book is from the restricted section how did you get hold of this Midgardian?" Odin stood up to challenge Emma.  
"Boobs! Don't look so horrified all women have them." She raised her eyebrow at one of the generals who chocked on his water, "Plus we have proof of the moonstone."  
"Show me." Emma looked to Loki who nodded. She closed her eyes and focused on pulling it away from her heart and into her hand letting it just appear on the surface then she quickly drew it back, squeezing Loki's hand to handle the pain.  
"Emma." Fregga called from the other side of the room, "Revel me to them like you did for Loki in the woods."  
"What is it?" Loki asked following Emma's gaze and seeing nothing.  
"Show me to them." Fregga walked over and look Emma's hands.  
"You told me not to."   
"Who is she talking to?" Odin gestured to Emma who looked absolutely insane.  
"Do it." Fregga smiled urging Emma to lift the veil of the other realm.  
"Mother?"  
"Fregga." Odin and Loki were in shock.  
"She tells the truth my husband." Fregga stepped forward and held her husbands hand, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "Trust her."  
"Is this an illusion?"  
"I am afraid not!" A voice laughed from the doors! "Give me the moonstone and nobody gets hurt." The man ordered Loki pushed Emma behind her as Fregga disappeared. The man had a huge scar over his face that went on a diagonal from his left temple to his right shoulder.   
"Viggo! I was hoping you were dead." Loki growled  
"Well I am not. Hand over the Midgardian." Emma tried to take over his head but it didn't work, "My lord gave us all a protection from your little trick. You are useless against our invincible army!"  
"We have beaten you all once and we will again. GUARDS!"  
"Such a shame that they can't hear you." Viggo gave a smile that sent shivers up Emma's spine  
"What have you done?" She asked as the generals pulled out their weapons to defend their king.  
"We killed them, well most of them. We cannot touch the earth village's men because if we do we kill our master."  
"What are you talking about?"   
"The fairies from the woods. The women were left their as faries and the males they were turned into servants to serve in the palace. They have no memories through."  
"You did your research didn't you, well done!" A large black panther stalked into the room as it spoke, "You have been calling me it or the creature but my actual name is Gunnar." The panther transformed into a tall man with dark skin and dark eyes and black hair. If he wasn't dangerous he would be very attractive. "As I get closer to the moonstone my power surges. Please move out of the way Frost Giant I need to have a conversation with the tiny Midgardian." He waved his hand to the side and everyone but himself, Emma and Viggo was thrown to the walls and pinned their by an invisible force, "Viggo, you need to apologise to the dear Emma."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"The same way you knew mine. The stone knows me because I was once its possessor." He bowed slightly, "I am growing tired of waiting for your apology, Viggo."  
"I am sorry, human!" He spat causing Gunnar to sigh.  
"I am sorry for his lack of manners, living in the mountains for centuries must have erased his eticate."  
"You are pretty big on manners for a bad guy."  
"I am not a, bad guy, as you put it. I feel that Goodwin has swayed you, once you know my true intentions you will understand. I want to make a new world where all realms are connected and joined by a common ruler, a common vision."  
"I can't speak for Asgard but certainty Earth won't accept that. Humans aren't made to be ruled by one person. Ask Loki, he tried and got his ass kicked!" Emma stood still as Gunnar circled her brushing her hair over her shoulder as he stood behind her.   
"You say that but once they see how powerful I am they will like it. I can save your world from the threat of global warming and all the other atrocities you humans inflict on your planet."  
"GET AWAY FROM HER AND LET THEM GO!" Thor roared charging into the room only to join the others at the wall.  
"That was the most helpful thing that has happened today." Loki's sarcasm dripped from each word.  
"Silence!" Gunnar ordered. "Let me show you my vision." He walked on front of Emma and held two fingers to each temple. 

Loki watched in horror as Emma started screaming as Gunnar's magic forced its way into her head. He struggled against the magic restraining him but he couldn't break it. Gunnar's magic was stronger then his. Suddenly Emma stopped screaming and opened her eyes staring through the dark man, towards something in the distance.  
"It's...It's..."  
"Wonderful. Bright. Beautiful."  
"Wrong!" She shouted plunging a dagger into his side, twisting it into his abdomen, watching him bend over in half. "You will never get the stone." She hissed as the magic holding everyone to the wall broke and Odin ordered the generals to collect the soldiers left and take back the castle. Loki went straight to Viggo but saw from the corner of his eye Thor rush over to Emma and Gunnar as Emma fainted. 

 

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.   
There was something on her finger and her clothes felt looser, lighter. Her throat was on fire and the stone felt heavier in her chest.   
"When will she wakeup?" A familiar deep voice asked.  
"She will wake when she is ready, she is alive."  
"It's been three weeks." A feminine voice cried  
"She went through a lot that day. The stone, Gunnar, everything." Emma wanted to see who was talking so she tried to open her eyes but everything was so bright. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to move her arms or legs or anything. After a lot of effort she wrestled her eyes open and she could see her mum and brother and Loki standing with a nurse, backs facing her.   
"What...what happened?" She whispered causing the group to turn around and rush to the bed.  
"Everything's ok. I promise." Elizabeth stroked her daughters forehead.  
"I am sure the Loki or someone shall explain later but I need to do a couple of checks now you are awake." The nurse proceeded to shine a light in her eyes to check the pupil dilation and various other little things Emma didn't care about. When she finished writing the results down she handed Emma a cup of water, supporting her head as she tipped the water down her throat.  
"All your reactions are fine but your body went under such physical stress it needs to rest. For the next few days we can give you nourishment through the drip but you will probably sleep a lot."  
"You have broken your legs as well. We think that when you stabbed Gunnar his magic was ripped so fast that the stress of it broke some of your bones, mainly in your legs and a few ribs."  
"Floating ribs." Jacob corrected Loki, "Unfortunately that piece of shit survived but he is in the cell which is maximum security and believe me he wont be getting out."  
"I thought that Viggo had killed the soldiers."  
"Turned out that he thought he had. He just injured most of them and they played dead until he was distracted and they could rally together and help secure the palace." Jacob held his sisters hand, "We can tell you properly about everything when you are better. You need to sleep now." Thor quietly walked in as Elizabeth and Jacob left.  
"Don't wake her. She needs sleep." Loki told Thor before her left. Thor walked over the bedside and sat down in the chair and looked upon the sleeping girl. She looked terrible, both legs in splints and casts and bruises covering her whole body. In her sleep she cried out but Thor soothed her gently by humming a lullaby and stroking her hair. When she settled her gently placed a delicate kiss on her lips and left. 

Emma was in a small room with Gunnar looking at her. They were standing so still they could pass for statues. Gunnar moved but when Emma tried she couldn't, a scream was pulled from her out of fear but suddenly Thor was there and Gunnar disappeared. She ran over to Thor who placed a kiss on her lips then left, Emma was alone in the tiny room.


	18. Chapter 18

Gunnar was pacing his cell watching the darkness swirl around him like a blanket. This made his cave seem like a luxury, at least there he could tell the difference between day and night and he would be able to turn into a panther. There must have been some kind of enchantment on this cage to prevent his magic. Just then a light switched on, flickering above him. The door opened and Emma walked in but she looked different.  
"You are taller."  
"After three weeks of making Loki wheel me around in a wheel chair I was able to persuade him to heal my legs. He went over board and gave me a couple extra inches. Plus he'd had enough of me going 'beep beep bitches' by week one." She looked around the small room that had Gunnar's cell in the middle. "I would ask what you do for fun here but I doubt they give you a pack of cards."  
"I was alone for over half a century, what is three more weeks."  
"True. But cards are fun."  
"Why are you here?"  
"It was too easy."  
"And here I was hoping you had some cards." Gunnar sat down on the thing mattress which was his bed.  
"You had five hundred years and probably that many in your following. You brought one person and yourself, why?"  
"You are perceptive, I shall give you that." Emma shrugged slightly.  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"Have you thought this was what I wanted, my plan all along."  
"You showed all your cards. You can turn into a panther thing and maybe other animals. You let me inside your head and showed me your plan."  
"I was in your head as well."  
"Ok. Let's start with something easier. You once possessed the moonstone, what happened?"  
"There is a lineage behind the moonstone, a sort of family tree. I came from a group of beings from all over the nine realms that worked together to protect it. When I presented as having magic I was ridiculed and humiliated! I had to run away from my people, but I had felt a connection to the moonstone so that night I left I stole it. I ran as far away as I could because I know that those beings were not fit to protect or remotely understand it. I met an old man who took me in as his son and tought me to use my magic, he knew everything about the moonstone so he imparted his wisdom to me. He told me that every possessor of it has one gift, mine is turning into certain animals and yours is a form of mind control, the possessor before myself and you was able to see the future. He showed me how to wield the power that the moonstone gave me and showed me that my gifts were nothing to be feared or ashamed of! When I asked him why he was alone he said he was chased out because of his magic."  
"Is that why you want to rule everything, as pay back?"  
"No! I want to make a world where magic is seen for what it is, a gift, power, beauty. I will make a world where individuals with magic are protected and nurtured and the possessor of the moonstone is ruler! There can only be one possessor of the moonstone at any time. Magic will be seen as the ultimate beauty." Gunnar walked to the front of his cell and studied Emma's face, "You hid your talents from those closest to you, why?"  
"I'm asking the questions." Emma breathed deeply thinking of how she was going to explain to Odin this conversation.  
"You hid it because you saw how Loki was laughed at and Ragna was chased away from her people. You were scared and alone. You couldn't even tell the Frost giant and you knew he had magic."  
"I was told not to!"  
"By a ghost!" Gunnar spat, "In my world you won't have to hide it. You will be seen as powerful and blessed. Don't you want that, to be accepted?" He watched Emma carefully, she was fighting it. She wanted it even more than him probably.  
"You still haven't answered my question. What happened?" Emma was shaky now so she sat down on a small stool she was allowed to bring in.  
"Perceptive again. I used to stone to try and bring back the balance between normals and magic beings and I started at the small villages in the woods. I brought back the balance but the village that lived off the earth got in my way. I'm sure you know that story, Jingle told you."  
"How did you know that?"  
"I was stuck in a cave in those woods until my followers found me. I sent one of them after you when I overheard some whispers about you having gifts. I was intrigued, the Midgardian with gifts who stole the heart of both the princes. The one I sent after you was careless and got caught, lets say that wont happen again." Gunnar grinned to himself remembering the screams of the pathetic man."  
"What did you do to him?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer but she had to know.  
"He assured me he was not going to get caught. I have no use for dead weight. You would have enjoyed his screams!"   
"You're one sick bastard! LET ME OUT!" Emma banged against the door until the guard opened it.  
"One last thing. Everyone who has possessed the moonstone has ended up like me, I shall see you when you do."

 

Loki found Emma in her room shaking as she was sat on the bed.  
"You were not present at dinner. What happened with Gunnar?" He sat on the bed with her and wrapped the duvet around them.  
"He's insane."  
"Does he know the moonstone is still inside of you?"  
"I didn't tell him but he might be able to sense it. I don't know." Emma muttered curling up against Loki.  
"He cannot get to you know."  
"We'll see. He is twisted, his mind is goal orientated and he will stop at nothing to reach it."   
"That is not what is bothering you is it?"  
"No. He said that all possessors of the moonstone end up like him."  
"He is lying."  
"What if he's not? That could be me in that cell."  
"You are not like him Emma. Even if what he said is true it doesn't mean you will. I have been looking at all the recorded possessors before yourself and him and they are all Asgardian. You are half human and spent most of your life of Earth, that is the biggest difference between you and him! You have no need to worry." Emma looked up at Loki and saw something rare in his eyes, the complete and utter truth. Normally Loki would hold a little something back or be hesitant about giving information to anyone, including Emma, but this was raw truth.  
"You think so?"  
"I know so. You have a good heart, I have seen it. You gave me a chance despite what I did you your realm. You looked past it and saw me, you give people second chances but you are not stupid. You see the best in beings but if it is not there you move on. He cannot do that!"  
"He sent on of his followers to follow me on Earth. When he found out that they were caught he killed them." Loki pulled Emma closer to him so her back was on his chest.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes."   
"Close your eyes." When she had he waved his hands and transformed the look of the room. "Open them." He whispered in Emma's ear. Gasping Emma looked around and saw that the room was dark but it seemed like they were surrounded by stars.  
"Loki it's beautiful!" She breathed  
"Touch one." Emma hesitantly reached out and touched the nearest one to her watching, fascinated, as a face appeared in place of the star. "His name was Malfred. It means refuge, he was my closest friend growing up. Touch another." This time a girl appeared, she had ginger hair and soft hazel eyes with delicate features, "That is Ebele, she was the first woman I ever loved."  
"Why are you showing me this, I appreciate that you are but why?"  
"See the two brightest over there. Go and look at them." Emma got off the bed and touched both of them, one was Fregga and the other was her.  
"I don't understand." She turned around and Loki was standing there.  
"The brighter the start the more they mean. Fregga was my mother and tought my to wield my magic and you, you gave me hope and showed me kindness."  
"Oh Loki!" Emma cried letting the tears run down her checks as she kissed Loki who kissed her back with soft, caring lips. He picked her up and carried her to the bed to tuck her in. Waving his hand the stars and people disappeared.  
"You need rest." He gently kissed her forehead lovingly.   
"Please stay. I'm still kinda scared from seeing Gunnar." She blushed and buried her head in the pillow only to have Loki turn her so he could see her face as he got under the covers.  
"Never be embarrassed to admit how you feel. I won't leave you." Loki pulled her close so they were tucked under the covers. His arms around Emma felt right.  
"Sorry if I kick you. I'm still getting used to the longer legs. They can be my Birthday present from you." She muttered drifting off into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"I want all of Gunnar's clan hunted down and killed without mercy. We know they have a camp up in the mountains but we aren't sure where. I want to send four regiments to four different locations, North to East, East to South, South to West and West to North." Odin was busy marking out different areas on the giant map with pins and markers while spewing out some military commands Emma didn't understand. "I do not want every soldier to go I need at least half of the whole army to stay here to guard the village and the palace, that should leave around 100 000 men to go on the search, do not underestimate these criminals." Emma's mind was going over the conversation she had with Gunnar in his cell. The way he was acting didn't settle right with her, he was relaxed but he had an edge like he had half a plan or maybe it was the fact he was locked up deep beneath the ground. "Emma!" Emma snapped out of her thoughts, "What do you have that could help us?" Odin asked with a pointed look like he knew something.  
"If I was able to go I might be able to find a location using my powers."  
"Not an option you are staying here."  
"Fine. This group of Asgardians are dangerous, to dangerous to banish to Earth. They are criminal masterminds surrounded by other criminals, they probably don't have any issue killing you in your sleep and if their leader is anything to go by they might be a bit insane." Emma looked around and saw that no one was listening to her, the generals and everyone really had a problem with her and it was pissing her off. "Tell me if you're listening." Everyone just nodded like they had all along. Emma had enough and went into everyone's heads which was about 100 minds, making them focus. "If you won't listen to my potentially life saving information I will make you listen. These people are dangerous and deadly and wont hesitate to kill you in your sleep or even torture you to get their leader back so have a watch out twenty four seven." With that she left their heads and smiled at the numerous glares she received.  
"That was uncalled for Emma."  
"Then have your men listen when I'm talking."  
"Meeting over." Odin huffed dismissing everyone. Emma was on of the first to get out the door.  
"Emma!"  
"Not now Thor!" Thor grabbed her arm stopping her.  
"What do you have to do now? I thought this was the last meeting for the day."  
"You see I have more people to annoy with my presence, it's a never ending job." Emma sassed carrying on walking down the hall gritting her teeth.  
"Please Emma I know that you finding it hard to adapt to your new powers but please do not shut people out."  
"Don't you get it? I am ok with my powers and abilities its everyone else who isn't! Like that meeting, no one listened to me when what I was saying could save their life now let me get going!"  
"Emma please." Thor begged but didn't get any further and she entered his head and walked away, only letting him go when she was far enough away.

Gunnar smiled as Emma walked in sitting on the stool.  
"Welcome back, Midgardian."  
"Shut the fuck up!" She spat out sighing. Gunnar put his hands up and sat down on his 'bed' watching the human closely. She was sat up straight, too straight. Her breaths were uneven and her fists were balled in anger. "Was it like this for you? People you used to be friends with blocking your out."  
"Yes. What happened if I can ask."  
"The ones who used to smile at me and wish me a good day, they now hide from me. My mum who hasn't really spoken to me since we came here now only takes false interest when I was in the hospital wing. My brother is drifting away because his friends are scared of me."  
"That is the very reason I had to leave my village. What about your father or are you like me and have non?"  
"He buggered off."  
"Interesting."  
"Why?"  
"As much as you want to believe me, you will end up like me because you, like the rest of us, have no father."  
"My father doesn't define who I am."  
"Really? I saw something different, those boxes that are under your bed are burning a hole in your head. You want to find him to solve the puzzle! That is his ring on your finger! It's because of him that you wanted to be a scientist yet here you are saying he means nothing to you!" Emma was seething, not because Gunnar was wrong but because he was right. Her dad had a large impact on her life and right now she wanted to make everyone in Asgard understand her, understand that her powers weren't scary, understand that the moonstone was a gift. "You can feel it, the overwhelming urge to make them feel what you feel, the loss of a friend and a parent but the only way to do that is by force. Believe me I tried everything that you are thinking of trying but when they learn about your powers you will be left again. I am the only one who understands what you're feeling." Gunnar stood up and walked forward slowly, making his voice softer, "I will not leave you."  
"You want the stone."  
"I want a companion who will understand me, you are that companion."  
"You want the power that comes with the stone and you know I am the one who can wield it."  
"What I know is that the Asgardians do not know my true agenda. You have the knowledge and could tell them but you have not, why?"  
"They are so similar there isn't a difference."  
"There is and you can see it. You are scared of how much you want it, you have seen Loki and Ragna and even yourself be chased and abused why would you not want to change that?"  
"People change."  
"They aren't people here they are Asgardians. Pig headed and full of a self-righteous ego that will never change."  
"I have met some amazing kind Asgardians." Emma snarled  
"And where are they now? You aren't able to go to where you would normally go, the kitchens, the village anywhere."  
"Don't speak of what you don't know!" Emma snapped as a violet glow filled the room, sizzling and snapping. Two guards tried to get in but they couldn't open the door. Gunnar smirked, this was what he had hoped would come of their conversation. He had wanted to push her to show her the true nature of her abilities along with the moonstone.  
Emma! Please let us in! We do not want to hurt you or see you get hurt!" Loki pleaded from outside the door. "I know that you are scared and confused. I understand that your friends are not wanting to see you, they are only scared it will pass. Please just let me in." He begged, Loki knew Emma was upset and struggling, since the first time that she had shown her powers everyone had cowered away. "Emma please." Loki's voice broke as a tear ran down his face, "Whatever he has said it is not true. You will not end up like him, I will not let you."  
"It is your choice. Fear or understanding." Gunnar sat on the bed.  
"Please Emma."  
"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Emma shouted coving her ears.  
"Emma look at me." A hand touched Emma's shoulder, "I know you are scared but you can make this go away, you can open the door and walk away." Fregga embraced her singing softly to her. Gradually the violet sparks in the room sunk back into her and Loki and Thor burst in with several guards followed by Odin.  
"Good bye for now darling." Fregga disappeared leaving a crying Emma on the floor. Loki stepped forward and placed a necklace around her which Emma could feel inhibiting her magic. It burned where the moonstone was but she ignored it as she stood up and walked out of the prison and out of the palace and out of the village, ignoring all the cries. 

 

Emma sat on the edge of the rainbow bridge swinging her legs over the swirling expanse of space below her.  
"You are not a danger." Himdall walked over to her in his golden uniform.  
"Then why did they give me this?"  
"They are scared. Loki is looking for you and he is travelling here to ask for my help."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"You know why."  
"Can you send me away?"  
"As far away as you want."  
"They will find me. They will order you to look for me."  
"As soon as you had the moonstone inside of you I couldn't see you." He smiled and offered the young girl his hand.  
"Send me back home. I don't belong here. I promise not to hurt anyone who doesn't endanger me." Emma offered him her ring, "If I do get rid of this. If I hurt anyone who doesn't endanger me or innocent people I am not my fathers daughter."  
"Very well." Himdall lead her to the centre of the Bifrost and smiled. That was the last Emma saw of Asgard, but the last thing she heard was Loki calling her name.

"She has gone Loki."  
"WHY WOULD YOU LET HER?"  
"I was under no order to keep her here and she was free to go back any time she wished." Loki closed his eyes as Thor appeared travelling using his god forsaken hammer.  
"Where is she Himdall?"  
"Midgard brother." Thor's face paled  
"What?"  
"She wished to go home and so I let her. She was no danger here and she will not be there."  
"How do you know that?" Loki asked the dark skinned man. Himdall pulled out the ring and handed it to Loki.  
"I cannot see her but she gave me a promise and she keeps her promises, even to the dead."  
"Brother we need to tell father." Thor's voice broke.  
"Yes. But first we need to make sure that Gunnar will never leave that cell or speak to anyone ever again." Thor looked over and saw something in Loki's eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. The wish to hurt another being to the point of breaking them.


End file.
